From the ashes, We Shall Awaken
by Mokushiroku115
Summary: What if aizens espada weren't the first? What if the original espada awoke whe ichigo uses mugetsu. the time has come for a new era. read and you will find out.
1. chapter 1

**Bleach is owned by tite kubo**

 **I only own my oc characters**

 **Comment if u have ideas**

 **This is my first FanFiction so please bear with me on it.**

Let the games begin... - vampire from Dracula untold

Xxxxxx karakura town xxxx

'One whole month...' a certain orange haired teen thought to himself. 'One whole month and so far nothing happened. Oh well might as well finish my homework.' Ichigo states in his mind unaware that a garganta slowly cracks open.

Orihime and Uryu walk down a street near the kurosaki clinic and froze feeling a dark spiritual pressure near them. Uryu turns sharply at orihime who looks back at him with the same thought, ' hollow'.

Xxxxlocation of the gargantaxxxxx

As the garganta opens wider three human shapes covered in white walk out.

" this is the world of the living?!" The shortest with bright red hair with a hollow mask peice shaped like a top jaw on her left cheek states loudly. (She wears what grimmjow wears but wrappings around her bust)

" shut up tigahime!! If You want to go back then go ahead!" A taller one with short silver hair with half his face covered in like a European helmet with a scar of a burn on his jaw. ( he wears a ragged cloak and a ripped scarf around his neck)

The third one stood next to the other two wearing a standard arrancar uniform that shows off her cruves and facepalms with her grey hair under the right side of her helmet like mask with three spikes going with the breeze" Ughhh do we really need to do this Tolof? Can't we just go home and sleep?" The other two shout back." NO ENYA!!" The three stop their argument when they sense three humans coming in there direction.

Tigahime smirks and places her hand on her sword."we got company...". As she finishes her sentence, Uryu, orihime and Chad stood before them.

" what are you doing here arrancar?" Uryu states coldly as he summons his bow and Chad his arm.

Tolof glares at the Quincy "That is non of your concern Quincy."

Tigahime smirks at the tall giant." Oi! You! Big guy! What's your name?" Chad looks at the shorter arrancar . " sado .. my friends call me Chad." Chad states as he gets into a fighting stance.

Tigahime smiles wider with bloodluist in her catlike blue eyes." Good name.. my name is tigahime and I will be your end!" She states as Uryu, Chad and Orihime stare at the arrancar. Enya scratches the back of her head ."Hey uhh Quincy we are only here to find one person ok? There is no need for a fight" Uryu narrows his eyes at then and lowers his bow ."who are you three looking for?"


	2. Chapter two

The three arrancar stare at the three humans as Tolof steps forward. " our business is our own... now step aside or we'll have to use lethal force." Tolof says darkly.

Orihime stares at the redhead Tigahime nervously then realizing they have the same bust size. A blast of spiritual energy shot into the evening sky from Tolof as he glares at Uyru. Chad grunts as heavy riatsu fell on his shoulders bringing him down to his knee. 'What's this power?! It's way above the level of any arrancar I have ever felt!!' Chad thinks in surprise. Orihime falls down hard sweating." Orihime!" Uryu shouts at her as he falls to one knee but struggles to stand straight.

" hmm you have some power... but nothing compared to mine!" The pressure intensified so hard and fast uyru fell hard unable to move. Orihime and Chad fell after him as Tolof scoffs." Tech you humans are pathetic... lets continue our mission." Tolof says and they sonido away letting the three humans breath normally.

Orihime passes out and Chad falls on his back panting as uryu pants and sweats in fear." That spiritual pressure ... it's unreal!"

Uyru and Chad slowly fall unconscious unaware of a certain candy shop owner appearing next to them." I guess I was too late.."

xxxxxxx/30 minutes later/xxxxx

Ichigo looks outside his window in his bed staring at the orange evening sky. " well at least I finished my homework..." he gets up to go to the bathroom and as he walks he looks at the closet remembering that job was at urahara's. He thinks about the others and the soul society and then aizen and the price he paid. He shakes his head and looks ahead." I knew the price but my family and friends are worth it." He say to himself. He goes to take a shower and issin sat on the couch feeling the powerful pressure and worries.' Arrancar... why are they here?' He thinks as he gets into his soul form.

Xxxxxx/ outside/xxxxx

" so this is where the kid is?" Tigahime states as he places her hands on her hips." Affirmitve .." She said he lives in this household." Enya responds tiredly. Tolof steps forward as a sword apears at his neck." What are two arrancar doing at my house?" Isshin asks coldly from his left side." You are impressive Isshin shiba." Tolof states as he pushes the blade from his neck with a finger. "But... u have no hope of victory against an original espada." He states in a firm tone. Isshin widens his eyes in surprise." Original espada? What's that?"

Isshin asks narrowly. Tigahime frowns and turns to him annoyed." Look. We are here to grab this ichigo guy and if you try to stop us we will fight!" She barks out at him obviously pissed off. Isshin frowns at the arrancar realizing they were here for his son ."what do u want with my son?!" Isshin shouts demandingly. "That's not your concern worm. Now lay down like a good dog and beg for your life." Tolof flares his silver colored spiritual pressure. Isshin holds his sword out and shouts"burn Engetsu!" His blade burns with fire and Tolof looks at Enya." You know what to do.." he looks back as Enya sonidos from view. " HEY dumbass!! What am I supposed to do?" Tigahime shouts at Tolof as he stares at Isshin." Deal with the cat over there."

Yorichi widens her cat eyes as Tigahime appears above her forming a red cero in her hand." Boo!" Tigahime fires her cero as yorichi flashsteps out of the way barely with a burn on her leg and tail.

Yorichi looks at her wounds then at Tigahime thinking 'how is this arrancar faster than me? I didn't sense her attack me! I need to be more careful with this one.'

Tigahime looks at the werecat and scoffs " heh I thought you flashstep goddess would be fast but I guess you are nothing but a soulreaper and nothing more." Yoriuchi frowns her cat face and thinks 'she is stronger. Faster than the espada! I need to transform to combat her fairly'.

I hope u guys like this chapter

I know is it's longer than the first one but I will try to make them longer

If u guys have a suggestions like a fight with kisuke or Yamamoto or ichigo

I'm open to suggestions and I will try to post as often as possible

Thanks

\- molushiroku


	3. Chapter 3 a new era

3 Hello mokushiroku here

I know I haven't done a chapter in a while but I had a few things to take care of.

I hope this chapter will be awesome for u guys

Enjoy

A new Era

Chapter 3

'Pathetic... this is pathetic ' Tolof mentality states as he stares at Isshin

As Isshin glares daggers into his opponents eyes he felt ichigos pressure vanish causing his eyes to widen and Tolof notices.

"The mission is over. Tigahime lets go." Tolof sheaths his sword into his back.

Tigahime sonidos next to Tolof with several bruises and annoyed look.

" alright fine! Don't get your underwear in a twist!"

Tigahime looks back and sees Yoruichi on the floor beaten with multiple cuts and bruises over her.

Scoffs with boredom. "She wasn't much fun after all."

Then a garganta opens behind them. With Enya appearing in a sonido holding an unconscious ichigo bridal style."I have him the mission is over."

Ichigos human friends show up and see them leave in the garganta. Orihime's eyes widen seeing the soul of ichigo leaving with them and tears form. Uryu fires an arrow at Tolof. When the arrow hits him it shatters causing uryu to widen with shock.

Tolof looks back and his voice deepens with an echo effect." Humans... don't even think of coming after him. He has been chosen... by our master The Emperor of Darkness!! Follow and you will perish in the worst way imaginable!"

The garganta closes and everyone who witnessed it frozen in realization.

They were wrong...

—————————————————/ hueco mundo/——

The three land on the sands of the great dessert .

Tigahime looks over at the orange haired strawberry.

" tch he doesn't look like much. Even if he is kinda cute."

Tigahime mutters the last part herself with a light blush.

Enya looks at ichigos face.

'I hope I don't have to do that again... but Tigahime is right he is cute. Oh what am I thinking! I know he is the one but someone like me! Mmmmm!!' She shakes her head with a red blush on her face.

Tolof stops and looks up at the crescent moon. He lifts his left hand and a symbol shines around them and the light of the moon brightens to the blinding point .

Then the light dies down and they stood in a huge white room with a hall ahead. ( think like the halls in las noches but bigger)

Tolof looks at Enya and nods.

" he is under your care. Once he is ready lead him to the dining room . Tigahime will train him later"

"Ehhhh!? Wait why to I have to train him?!" Tigahime shouts at Tolof.

" you are the best fighter here that's like his fighting style so you fit in." Tolof states in a monotone. " And make sure he picks up after himself!"

Tolof sonidos off leaving the two girls with the unconscious ichigo.

Tigahime scoffs with tic marks on her head. " damn it.. we'll see ya later Enya and please try not to kill him." She smirks as she sonidos.

Enya sighs and sonidos into a room and lays ichigo on the pale blue bed. Enya starts taking ichigos cloths off.

She blushes hard trying not to look as she changes ichigos cloths into the typical arrancar uniform.( Aizens uniform winter war)

As she finishes she sat by him and strokes his orange hair.

As she strokes his hair she smiles lightly. 'He is handsome for a transcendent... and so young... it's a shame he had to suffer losing a part of himself and being lied to...'

"So this is him isn't it?"

A robotic voice says interrupting Enya's thoughts.

Enya looks over to see an arrancar with the mask piece being a goats horn on his left side twisting up with his long tanish colored hair that covers half his face.

"It is Ulfrag and make sure to knock next time ." She says trying to look professional with a blushing face.

" Enya it's fine you can do what you want just make sure that he gets his food daily." He says in a teasing tone as he walks off closing the door.

She sighs tiredly and lays next to ichigo with her hand touching his bare chest blushing hard. She felt his steady heartbeat and strokes his six pack.

She looks down at his face and strokes his cheek.

"I'm so sorry for this to happen..." she covers his chest and lets sleep take her, hoping that the master was right...

—————————————————/elsewhere/————

In a room in the same place.

A black shroud of pure black energy pulses and a mask with half looking like normal while the other was covered in cracks and missing pieces slowly forms and one yellow eye shines brightly.

A faint echo of a dark voice speaks.

" ** _The time... is... near..._**

 ** _The End of all... will ...bring death... I ... will never... be... forgotten... (1)shranas danokrano ceelnenado... onikaza sestru donom bashe baguo...nakasheer ganash estum deshire tenisheer forn ga nanirr..._**

Ichigo...kurosaki... you will... be ... my..."

Whew that was a good chapter I think

I hope u guys enjoyed this one.

Suggest anything and I will see what I can do.

The language is my own and I made the language for a purpose and it will be explained in the following chapters


	4. Chapter 4 a new change

4Yo it's me and I'm back with another chapter

As always I only own my oc characters

Bleach is owned by tite kubo

Hichigo might be a little ooc bty

Enjoy

—————————————————-/hueco Munro/——

Ichigo

Ichigo sits up against the familiar skyscrapers of his inner world and he gets up and scans around. Notices his soul reaper cloths but his sword wasn't with him.

"Hello? Zangetsu? You here? Hollow? Anyone?" Ichigo shouts in all directions calling out their names.

"It's been a long time... king"

The echoing voice was heard giving the familiar shiver up ichigos spine and looks at his inner hollow.

Hichigo stood before him with his long white hair and vasto lorde mask but without the white tensa zangetsu.

" I know ... where is zangetsu?" Ichigo asks with a glare.

"Seriously!? That's what you first say to me after all we been through!? I'm hurt king!" Hichigo shouts with fake tears falling out anime style.

Ichigo deadpans then shouts " ehhhh can you stop please you are as bad as my dad!"

Hichigos famous smile comes back. " well king that fake you call 'zangetsu' is not here... well honestly I don't know nor give a damn. He took my place for me to be your rightful partner..." his smile turns into a sad frown.

Ichigos eyes widen seeing hichigo lower his head and drop his mask showing his eyes tearing up.

"All I wanted was the same thing he said... it was to protect you... king. But he took my name and made me an enemy of my own partner since birth!!! I hated him for so long and now I don't know..." hichigo falls to his knees and whimper through his sobs " I'm finally free but the pain is there..."

Ichigo kneels infront of his hollow and hugs him making hichigo gasp and slowly return the hug. " I'm sorry... I may not know the whole story but if it's true and you are my zanpaktuo then I'm actually glad... in fact I'm grateful even if your annoying sometimes."

Hichigo holds on to him crying black tears onto ichigos shoulder. "You really are an idiot..."

Moments later-

Hichigo stops crying and wipes his tears. "Thanks king I'm happy letting you see the truth even when you were an idiot."

"Hey!!" Ichigo retorts but stops and asks "hey zangetsu any idea what happened? I thought I was powerless."

"That's right king you did loose your powers but in the past month your powers lay dormant but at full power. The one you called zangetsu wanted you to not get involved anymore and look where that got us. Oh did you forget you got stabbed by that tall arrancar chick?"

Hichigo says seeing ichigos shocked realization.

" wait I'm dead?!" Ichigo screams out causing hichigo to wince a bit." Sorry "

" it's fine just don't do that ok. Now yes your dead but your now a soul in hueco Mundo." Hichigo smirks and leans a on his hands as he lays down.

" I'm back in there!? SHIT!!!"

————————————————-/urahara shop/——

At the shop all of ichigos friends gather with kisuke drinking some tea after hearing what happened.

" well I hate to say it but I am clueless at you all.."

" wait you mean you actually don't know what they are?" Uryu asks wearing his Quincy uniform.

Kisuke nods and looks up at them.

" I may not know but I can only remember an old tale when I was a child... a tale that most believed to be nothing but myth."

Orihime ,wearing her reddish orange shirt giving her really good curves, tilts her head confused.

" what kind of tale is it? It's not a true story isn't it?"

Kisuke looks at her " Orihime this tale is true despite what everyone says because I saw Him."

When he finished his sentence the room felt a drop of heat.

" who kisuke? " Chad , wearing an red and brown Hawaii shirt, asks in his usual deep voice.

" the first hollow... the emperor of darkness it self... the linchpin of hueco mundo.."

Kisuke says in a frightening tone.

Everyone's eyes widen ." The first hollow? That isn't possible!" Uryu states loudly.

Kisuke nods ." It's true I saw him when he... when he took my son..."

" WHAAAAAAAAT?!?!"

Everyone except Chad shouted.

" QUIET I'm trying to recover here!!" Yoruichi shouts in the background.

Kisuke looks at them with his hat covering his eyes. "It's true I have a son... takashi urahara. He was taken when he was about ichigos age."

Orihime pats kisukes shoulder to comfort him."I'm sorry about your son."

Kisuke looks at her and holds her hand in respect." Thank you Orihime but it happened 115 years ago.. I'm trying to move on but I won't till my son is home."

He says when he pulls out a picture of him wearing his cloths when he was in the stealth force with a smaller version of him with golden eyes on his shoulder laughing.

Yuroichi next to them smiling.

Orihime looks at kisuke and asks." Is miss yoruichi the wife?"

Kisuke smiles and nods." Yup but we kept it a secret and I told everyone that he was a relative who later died by a sickness which isn't true."

Kisuke looks at the picture and remembers a memory.

————/flashback/———-

Kisuke was laying under a tree and a sound of a child laughing was heard.

He looks over and sees his son running to him with a big smile and they hug and he spins his son in the air.

" takashi aren't you supposed to be with the neighbors?" Kisuke looks at his sons big golden eyes.

"But papa! I wanted to be with you and since mama is busy and your not I came here."

Takashi smiles cutely.

Kisuke smiles and laughs."alright but if your mama catches us we are going to be in trouble since mama is my captain."

———/flashback end/———

Kisuke sighs at the flashback then turns his attention to the group.

" so these 'original espada' took Ichigo and killed his human body... and my scans in hueco mundo say they did enter but disappeared as if they were never there." He recaps the events to understand.

" disappeared? how?" Uryu asks while doing his famous glasses move.

"I have a theory... but it can't be proven unless.." kisuke states and puts a hand on his chin.

"Unless What mr urahara?" Orihime asks tilting her head.

" if the soul society has a separate dimension for the soul king then there is a possibility of another one in hueco mundo!" Kisuke states with his eyes widened.

"So how do we get there?" Chad asks

"For the soul society it's the oken but for hueco mundo, I don't have a clue. But I'm gonna do all I can to help save Ichigo and bring him home." Kisuke says with a determined smile.

The other nod in agreement.

————/hueco mundo/——-

Ichigo opens his eyes and felt something soft and round that was fit perfectly in his hand.

He froze seeing what he was touching seeing the arrancar girl laying next to him asleep.

He retracts his hand away with a red blush whispering.

" please don't wake up please don't wake up."

Enya stirs and sits up rubbing her eyes.

"Mmm huh?"

He looks over to Ichigo seeing his blushing face. She blushes and panicks.

"AH! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to sleep with you no not what I meant!! I didn't do anything I swear!!" She and Ichigo waves their hands frantically.

Ichigo just stares confused.

' this girl... she brought me here but yet she seems like she is not like the other arrancars she kinda reminds me of Orihime except with grey hair and blue eyes.

Enya blushes and looks down embarrassed

" it's ok I'm sure your a good person despite what happened. I'm Ichigo by the way." He says surprising Enya.

"I-I'm Enya. Enya Torres Quattro espada." She says shyly.

"Nice name Enya. Wait your a Quattro?" Ichigo asks looking around the room noticing no windows.

Enya nods and fiddles with her fingers anime style.

"So where am I and why am I wearing aizens cloths?"

"Y-your in the palace. The Palace of the First and those are the only ones I could find that fit you." She says getting off the bed with Ichigo following her.

"The First? Who is the first?" Ichigo asks trying not to look at her tall body from behind.

'Damn that ass! If I was in control I would/NO!!'

Ichigo interrupts hichigos rant.

"You will meet him soon but first you would need to see the others first." Enya says opening the door into the long blueish white hallway.

"Man this is even bigger than las noches!" Ichigo says impressed.

" it is. It's approximately 10x bigger than las noches and the other forgotten palaces." Enya states as she walks down the hall.

Ichigos eyes widen in shock and starts to notice she was a bit taller than him.

"HEY!! Your finally awake!"

A very loud/annoying voice shouts.

Enya rolls her eyes and looks at Tigahime. "Yes He is.

Ichigo this is Tigahime Quinto espada."

Ichigo looks at Tigahime or more like look down at her noticing her short body but she has a good chest size like Orihime. Her mask piece on her right side was a top jaw and had some sharp teeth.

" yo. Man you are short like toshiro."

Tick marks appear on her head and Enya facepalms.

"Why did you say asshole?!?!" Tigahime glares her red spirit energy suddenly forces Ichigo to face plant on the floor.

"N-nothing!" Ichigo looking up a bit surprised by her quick anger.

" tch that's what I thought. Here are the rules strawberry: 1. Never call me short

Ichigo nods agreeing with his eye twitching at the strawberry remark then asks

" So how do I address you?"

Tigahime scoffs with a toothy grin. " either hime or tiga. I don't care as long it's not shorty." She turns and sonidos off.

"She is definitely like grimmjow."Ichigo says to himself.

"Yeah no kidding she is hot though just like Enya there. Come on king this is your chance to get yourself a girl!" Hichigo says

'No not yet I want to wait for the right one!' Ichigo responds.

Enya looks at Ichigo and tilts her head."are you alright?"

Ichigo looks at her "yeah just telling my zangetsu to not say some things."

"W-what did he say?" She asks nervously.

" he said that I should make you or Tigahime my girl but is said no." He says bluntly

Enya blushes." H-he said that?"

" yeah he is a pain but he does have good ideas and this isn't one of them." Ichigo says trying not to make her upset while zangetsu was ranting on in ichigos head.

She nods understanding.

Later they walk into a huge white dinning room and the other espada gather and sat on their chairs with their numbers on.

Ichigo sits and sees a teen about his age wearing a black trench coat with a hood and white gas mask with dirty blond hair. ."kisuke?"

The teen turns to him showing an golden eye glaring at him.

"Don't say that name!"

Enya siting next to Ichigo looks over to the hooded espada. "Takashi be nice he is our guest! "

Takashi scoffs with small clouds of mist escape from the holes in his mask.( he has a voice similar to Vader but more young)

"Tch whatever what's your name anyways?"

" Ichigo kurosaki. Your takashi right?" Ichigo nods to him.

Takashi nods and the food on the place turns to mist and is absorbed into the holes in his mask.

Ichigo watches amazed.

"How did you.."

"I can turn anything into a mist which I can absorb."

Takashi states as he pulls back his hood revealing that most of his face was a bone colored gas mask leaving one eye exposed.

Ichigo looks at his chair noticing the number 7 in gothic style. "Your the seventh espada?"

Takashi nods and continues to "devour" the mist.

Across the table an arrancar girl in a long blue ponytail with fragment of a set of three holes that cover her left eye stares at Ichigo. Creepily.

Ichigo looks at her and sees her number being 9.

"Your the ninth espada."

" hmmm your hair is definitely natural. Eye color brown with hint of gold." She starts analyzing him like a child with a science project writing on a notepad without looking at it.

Ichigo sweat drops and whispers to Enya. " what she doing?"

" that is Treya she is analyzing you because master made her in charge of research here so she is like a nerd." Enya states as she takes a bite of her food.

Treya finishes and looks at Ichigo." Oh I'm sorry I get like that when I see something new. I'm Treya the leader of the research development!" She says dramaticly.

Ichigo nods and looks at the other espada." And you are."

"I'm ulfrag the octova espada." He says while eating cabbage.

Then the two door on the other side of the room open up and the espada stop eating and stood with Ichigo following their example.

At the end of the table a young girl with long white hair with a small crown on the back of her head walks to the table and sits. ( think like the crown of the elven king from the Hobbit but bonewhite)

The other one was a tall yong man with short silver hair and a half of a helmet like mask of Europe origin who sits at the table next to her across from Enya. He turns to the others and nods. On his exposed jaw a burn scar was seen and his greenish blue eyes stare at ichigos.he wore a ragged cape and scarf. On his back was a long nodachi sword. The handle was colored red as the hand guard was a gold feather like shape.

They all sit down and Ichigo notices that the girl sat at the chair with the number 1.

" uh hi I'm Ichigo kurosaki."

Ichigo introduces himself and the girl looks at him surprising him.

Her eyes were black and yellow just like hichigo.

She smiles and nods.

" it's a pleasure kurosaki-kun.

I'm alfiin the primira espada and the speaker of the master. This is Tolof the segunda espada. He may look mean but he is a big softy." She says in a joking way.

"Milady please don't... I had enough teasing from the others. I don't want more on my mind." Tolof states tiredly.

She nods and looks at Ichigo.

"So kurosaki-kun how are you feeling?"

" I'm ok just confused" he replies.

"Oh yes you want to know why you were brought here. Well the master can fill you in after dinner." She says with her child like voice.

He nods and servants shaped like mini Gillions bring out his meal Tolofs and alfiins and the they leave.

Alfiin takes a bite out of her ramen and looks over at Tigahime who was eating loudly like an animal and shouts at her.

"Hime! We have a guest!please have some manners in your small brain."

Tigahime stops and blushes a bit and cleans herself up and began eating politely.

Ichigo stares at her surprised.

Takashi shakes his head at her behavior and "devours" more mist.

Ulfrag smirks and ate his huge salad.

Enya facepalms. Then she gets back to eating her stake that was medium rare and smelt good!

Tolof looks at Tigahime with a sigh and takes a bite of his drumstick.

Alfiin nods approvingly and returns to heating her ramen.

Ichigo turns to his favorite food, curry and starts eating with his chopsticks.

After dinner was over the espada went their own way except Enya, Tolof, and alfiin.

Ichigo finishes and stands up." That was the most delicious meal I ever had! So where do I meet this master?"

Alfiin looks over her shoulder." Follow me." She walks into the hall with ichigo and the other two.

"We're here"

They reach to a pair of huge black gothic doors and alfiin touches it with her finger.

"Master I have brought the chosen one."

"Chosen one what does that mean?" Ichigo asks.

" the master will tell all you need to know." Tolof states as the door a creak loudly and slowly open.

Alfiin turns to Ichigo." He is waiting for you." She shows the way inside but doesn't follow.

" your not coming?" He asks alfiin.

" no he wants to talk to you alone. Oh! And have fun big brother!" She states as the doors close.

" oh."

'Did she just call me 'brig brother'?' He thinks to himself.

He turns and walks to a room filled with sand. As Ichigo walks he gets to a drop off in the room and as he looks down the hole he saw only darkness.

He stops back and looks around. "Hello? Uh one who is called Master? Where are you? I'm here."

Then a mass of darkness instantly forms infront of Ichigo causing him to fall backwards.

" Ichigo... kurosaki... I have been waiting for you... you must have questions..."

A echoing deep voice was heard in the room.

Ichigo on the ground nods nervously.

"Yeah in why am I brought here?"

" the end is near... the time has come.. to Awaken."

Ichigo tilts his head as he stood up. "Awaken what?"

"Awaken the new and the old perish... such is life and death... Ichigo kurosaki... you are The Chosen One... the one who will be the greatest of all races... for you are the ultimate hybrid."

Ichigo steps back processing what was said. "Wait I'm a hybrid? I'm not a hybrid I'm human!"

The voice shook the room as the Master spoke.

" you are human but so much more... your father Isshin shiba of the shiba clan... your mother masaki kurosaki a powerful Quincy... who was infected with The Bite... which make you into the Ultimate Hybrid.

You are chosen to lead all races and to protect them...

my time as the linchpin of hueco mundo is close to an end... "

Ichigo stood frozen hearing what he was."mom was a Quincy?... and dad... a shiba?..." he falls to his knees and holds his head hyperventilating.

"Why... why me?"

The darkness slowly takes a very thin and tall humanoid shape and the half broken mask was revealed.

"It's your destiny Ichigo... war is coming... and I won't be able to stop it despite what I am... I'm sorry my child for laying this burden on your shoulders...but the world must hold together in balance... hollows will always be born and so will soulreapers... but Quincies must be exterminated... they will cause the war for they survived and are now preparing for war..."

A wrinkled old hand lays on ichigos shoulder causing him to look up and see a very old man wearing a bone-like crown leaning onto a bone white staff and a white robe making him look like an ancient king who was past his time. The old man had a long narrow look with a sharp nose and sharp angles of his face . His hair was strait long wirelike and thin . His eyes glow dimly with yellow like a dying flame in winter.

The old man coughs harshly and Ichigo gets up and supports him .

" hey you ok old man?"

The old man chuckles lightly and a pair of chairs appears and they sit with Ichigo helping him.

"You truly are a kind soul... it's a shame I won't be able to watch over any more...lead the espada Ichigo and keep the balance in check... "

Ichigo nods. " I guess I have no choice. Just tell me how I can help in any way shape or form.Hey old man do you have a name?"

The old man replies.

" I do have a name... and it will be yours to know when I pass... you know Ichigo ... I have watched over you since you were born... and I view you as my grandchild... and I'm grateful that you will take my place..."

The old man smiles at Ichigo and slams the staff on the ground once and it echoes in the room. The staff slowly turns to a black flame which Ichigo recognizes. "T-that is mugetsu!!!"

The old man nods

"That is my name ... before I go I will give you my power... and the language you are about to here is an ancient tongue of the Gods long forgotten to humans... you ready my child?" He places his hand on ichigos shoulder looking into his eyes.

Ichigo looks back with determination.

"Yes mugetsu... I will not let you down... I have one question."

Mugetsu nods.

"What will happen to you?"

He asks concerned

"Hahahaha you truly are kind Ichigo ... don't worry I will be returning to the void... and hopefully when the world ends properly we will meet again..."

Mugetsu smiles and pats ichigos head.

Ichigo smiles and nods." Alright old man lets do this."

Ichigo helps him up as the chairs turn to sand.

Mugetsu nods and holds his staff up while holding on to ichigos shoulder and spoke in the ancient tongue. As he speaks other voices were speaking faintly and slowly thousands and thousands of the grains of sand and a tornado of sand and power forms around them and the mask of his vasto lorde form forms above them for a second with a growl.

"I shall awaken For the old flame dies for ashes remain.

The spark of the infinite brings for The Dream.

I shall take the Darkness from the Gods and drown them into colorless purgatory CUT THE UNIVERSE AMD BRING THE DARKNESS. ETERNAL DOMINATION GETSUGA MUGETSU!!!!!

Fronashesto keelino gonestir shantiline for nast omidestubagu dunubeeshe gabunar!!!"

The voices end as the whole room was swallowed in darkness.

—/palace of the soul king/—-

The soul king in his crystal looks up feeling a new change in power. As he felt the power the soul king pants lightly cuz of the power he felt.

A guard goes yup to him.

" your majesty you alright? you seem troubled."

The soul king shakes his head. "No just now I felt the Chosen Ones power..."

"The Chosen one?!" The person replies

He nods and looks out the window.

'Ichigo kurosaki... I wish you luck...farewell father...'

——/living world/—————

Urahara was typing on a computer with tessia on another. Then suddenly the world darkens and they frozen to a cold feeling that something has died and something big is happening.

All across the city all the humans spiritually aware felt the darkness.

When Orihime felt it she felt ichigos power when everyone else only felt darkness.

'This feeling... it's warm and ... heavy ... Ichigo!' She widens her eyes and stands up remembering the same feeling from the canopy of las noches as it disappears just as fast it appeared.

"Ichigo..."

———-/with Ichigo/————

Ichigo felt nothing as he flouted in darkness.

He starts remembering his family and friends. He knew that he gave up his power for them and now he has been given a chance to stop a war.

But at what cost?

Then Ichigo found himself ins huge field of grass in a nice view on a hill with one single tree.

He began to see a person with wavey orange hair.

He froze seeing the one person he missed.

"Mom?"

"My number one protecter... it's me"

Masaki smiles and opens her arms to him showing the sky blue with white flowers dress she always wore for picnics.

Ichigo bolted for her and crashes into her arms in a huge hug with tears leaking.

"It's not possible... your really here? Not a dream?" Ichigo says in a scared tone.

Masaki pats his back gently and holds him close as they sat on the ground. " shhhh shhh it's alright. I'm here sweet heart... I'm really here."

Ichigo looks up at her with tears. "I'm so sorry mom. If I hadn't gone to the girl that day...""no Ichigo it's not your fault." She holds his face and looks into his eyes with a smile.

"It was never your fault baby. I'm sorry for not being there to see you grow up. I wish I was... how is your father?"

"Dad is fine Yuzu acts a lot like you and she takes care of us like you. Karin is like me and we deal with dads usual wake up calls" he says with a chuckle.

Masaki smiles and looks at Ichigo. "I'm glad. When you see them again tell them I will miss them and will always love them."

He nods and wipes his tears and masaki pets his cheek. He holds her hand on his cheek.

" I really missed you mom."

" I missed you too my baby boy." Masaki says as the wind blows gently.

"It's a lovely view isn't it?" Masaki looks over to the valley where you can see a small river at the bottom.

Ichigo nods." It is... what is this place?"

Masaki smiles and takes a deep inhale through her nose."this place is where your being from a soul goes I guess? I don't honestly know but so far I need nothing except my family. But I met my other family that I never met before!" She states happily.

"I'm glad your at peace mom. I wish I could stay but soon I would need to get back."

Masaki sighs sadly and smiles sadly at him.

" well alright but I want to give you something."

She pulls out a small blue box with a white silk ribbon.

Ichigo takes and slowly opens it to see a silver Quincy cross for a necklace. The same one she wore all the time.

"Thanks mom." He takes it out and puts it on and puts the box down.

Then ichigos vision darkens.

" mom!" Ichigo hugs his mother and she says as darkness takes him.

"I love you baby. Go and protect them my number one protecter."

As he falls in darkness again but then as he falls galaxies start passing him and he felt information flooding his mind and seeing the stage of the world when it was born, to the dinosaurs and the beginning of the soul society.

He frowns at the past of the soul society seeing all what they did in secret and all what was forgotten was now in his head. He finds himself in a dark room and sees a person held by chains and Ichigo recognizes him.

Arturo platuro. The tres espada.

He says faintly.

" don't worry Arturo I will free you..." darkness changes the scene.

He sees his friends planing to go to hueco mundo to save him with the help of the soul society. He was able to see the Quincey headquarters ( I forgot the name alright sue me lol!) he looks at the Quincy king knowing that his power was in him.

As a meet was accruing and the king states strongly.

" the time of soul reapers is over and it's time to end them so give me a massacre!"

The Quincy king looks up suddenly and a voice fills the room.

"Is that so... then if the Quincy king himself wants a massacre you'll get one! I will end the war before it will begin if you dare to start. "

The Quincy king sweats in fear and looks around frantically for the source. Then

As the king looks behind him, a shape of a human walks to him and stops. Then the human shape bursts into black and red energy that turns into a flaming eye.

The pupil was slit at first but slowly forms into a human and the Quincy king stares in shock and fear as the fire from the eye destroyed the throne room leaving nothing but ashes.

"Who are you!? Answer me!!!"

Then the silhouette slowly clears revealing the face of Ichigo but with one hollow eye shown as the other eye was covered in his orange bangs.

"The darkness holds no soles for the moon shines bright... wind blows... rain falls... death... birth... life... for all things end... and your end will come... the next time we meet will be on the battlefield ywhach..."

Ichigo sinks back into the eye and the eye of red and black flames closes leaving a fearful and angery ywhach.

"My children get ready and prepare for war!"

Ywhach commands and leaves the destroyed throne room.

————/with Ichigo/———

After he confronted ywhach

He sees the darkness begin to fade.

The darkness slowly clears revealing Ichigo but with some huge changes. He was dangai tall with a better muscular body and his hair was vasto lorde long with his bangs reaching past his collar bone and the half of his hair turning black at the tips. One eye was like his hollow while the other was normal but pale blue instead of brown. He wore a kimono made of darkness that left his chest exposed like when he was in Mugetsu form but now instead of just the waist it now was over his body. He had the hole in his chest with the same vasto lorde marks with one strip going up his left jaw and over his hollow eye till it disappears into his hair. On his head he had two horns like his mask but are part of his head made out of bone covered in the black flames. He felt two huge black angel wings on him and black feathers fall gently around him as he lands in the ground gently.

Ichigo looks at his clawed hands then sees the old man.

Mugetsu says weakly.

" Ichigo you are now king of hollows... hueco mundo itself is now part of you... for it will bend to your will... protect them... my grandson..."

The old man smiles one last time as he slowly turns to ash.

Ichigo watches and holds on to Mugetsu's hand till it faded.

 ** _"I won't let you down... grandfather... "_**

Ichigos voice was now echoed and had power behind his words and smiles.

 ** _"Time to get ready... for the War of Wars... let's go zangetsu..."_** Ichigo says holding his hand out and a khiber knife like sword forms( the true zangetsu form)

And holds the handle and felt balanced in his power.

'Old man if your there I may not know the story but I will forgive you... since you were always there for me... thank you...'

Ichigo nods at the thought and forms a throne from the sand in the room.and sits on it.

 ** _"He was right ... hueco mundo bends to my will... that's helpful."_**

He smiles and looks at the doors and hears a knock.

"Enter."

Whew that chapter was a good one I hope

If u want more comment below

As always

I shall return

PEACE!


	5. Chapter 5 the battle

5 Oh yeah I'm back baby and I go another chapter

My oc characters are mine and the form I gave to Ichigo as well. Bleach is tite kubo who actually is the soul king da didi da ! Just kidding but anyways here is the chapter for you. Ps Ichigo and a few other characters might be a bit ooc.

If my grammar seems bad then my bad.

I was held back in kindergarten for writing problems.

Aside from that thanks for the awesome comments.

Now then!

Let's go!

" sometimes the world doesn't need a hero... what it needs is a monster." - vlad

Dracula untold

Chapter five

First step.

" ** _Enter."_**

Alfiin walks in with Tolof and Enya. When they look at his new form their eyes widen as they felt nothing from him. they step forward and bow to Ichigo.

He nods and raises his left hand.

 ** _"You don't have to bow to me you know."_**

They rise up and stood before him.

Alfiin smiles and shook her head." It shows that you are our king Ichigo-sama and I will serve you for now and forever."

Tolof grunts with a nod at Ichigo which he nods back in return and looks at Enya.

 ** _"What's wrong Enya ? Am I not good enough for ya?" He_** asks in a teasing tone.

She blushes hard and plugs her nose with tissues.

She says as she waves her hands frantically ."I-oh no my lord you-your the h-h-hottest person I have ever saw and if you command me to give you my body I will without question!!!!!" She stops realizing her words and faints.

Tolof and alfiin look at Enya with shocked expressions.

As Ichigo smiles at her.

 ** _"Heh she is so easy to tease... alfiin you gather the espada. Tolof you will prepare the army after the meeting and carry Enya to the meeting."_**

Tolof nods and bows."as you command my lord."

Alfiin smirks with a girly salute. "Aye aye captain!"

She leaves with skips.

Ichigo sighs and rolls his eyes.

After they leave He picks up some sand and he forms a crystal ball from the sand. Then as Ichigo finishes forming it he pushes his power into it and a yellow eye shines on the ball covering it in black flames.

( think of the ball from lord of the rings)

He closes his eyes and he sees his friends and what they were doing.

——————————————/urahara ship/——————

As Ichigo watches.

Kisuke and the others stood infront of a gate to the soul society.

The gate opens and several people come out.

Rukia

Renji

Byakuya

Kenpachi/ yachiru

And Yoruichi human form.

As they gather to begin the plan.

Kisuke smirks and starts telling the plan.

"... then we bring him home."

Byakuya looks at him.

"Very well. Do you know where he is?"

"Mostly but it's not really accurate." Kisuke states as everyone sighs.

"But I found that only a few can enter and I guess you all want to go?"

Kenpachi laughs and looks at him." I'm first! I want to see if he is stronger now! "

Everyone shouts."NO!

He scoffs and stands back.

"How many can get inside?"

Toshiro asks.

Kisuke pulls out his fan.

"Up to three."

Everybody's eyes widen shocked.

Then everyone starts arguing over who should go.

Then Orihime raises her and as they argue.

"I-I will go. "

Everyone stops and looks at Orihime as she wore her arrancar uniform.

" I will go. Ichigo saved me from hueco mundo and I want to repay that dept as he did with rukia. I won't change my mind." She says with new found strength.

Kisuke smiles and nods."alright one down two to go."

Then a crash was heard behind and Isshin jumps up behind them. " I'm going! He is my son after all."

Kisuke smiles and nods as Isshin sits next to Orihime.

" who else?"

Then Chad steps forward in his same shirt he wore in the soul society.

He grunts with a thumbs up.

Kisuke smiles and closes his fan.

" alrighty let's go. And remember the plan!"

Kisuke opens a garganta as Isshin, Orihime, and Chad stood ready.

Isshin held a device in his hand and they run into the garganta.

The captains and the others shunpo to there positions prepared.

Kisuke whispers to himself.

"Takashi I'm almost there."

———/hueco mundo/———-

As Isshin, Orihime ,and Chad land on the sands on hueco mundo they instantly notice that the moon was no longer a crescent shape. The moon was now full and bright lighting the sands more than before.

Orihime looks around and looks at Isshin.

" so how do we get in again?"

Isshin holds out the device.

" I think he said to push this button and we should be inside. After that we will find Ichigo and head home."

Chad nods as Orihime smiles.

"Right! So let's go!"

Isshin smiles at her personality.

" nothing dampens your spirits does it Orihime?"

She shakes no with a happy smile.

Isshin nods and pushes the button and they get swallowed up in a bright flash.

Not even noticing several eyes watching them disappear near by.

——/palace with Ichigo/——

Ichigo smiles and makes a stand for the ball as the eye disappears making the ball go black.

He gets up from his throne and begins to float . He hovers over the sand and down the hall.

He enters the meeting room as the espada stood and bowed to him.

" I have brought them as you cammanded cap'n" alfiin says with a cute salute.

Ichigo chuckles and pats her head.

 ** _"Thanks alfiin."_**

As he sits the others sat at the same time.

 ** _" I have news... my father and my two human friends will be here in moments. I want this to be clear. No one with harm them while they are here understand?"_**

The espada nod in agreement while Tigahime raises her hand.

 ** _"Yes Tigahime?"_**

"Ok so humans are coming here along with your soul reaper father? Why?"

 ** _" they want to save me which is pointless. So I will go to them. You rest will do what u want just do t harm them."_** Ichigo states firmly.

Tigahime nods and Takashi raises his hand. " where is my father at? I need to get some answers."

 ** _" your father is in the world of the living. You can go as long as you don't kill anyone or releasing._** "

Ichigo looks at him sternly.

Takashi nods and ulfrag raises his hand.

" since they are gonnna be our guests should I prepare a meal?"

Ichigo nods and looks at Tolof.

 ** _"Tolof... how soon will the army be ready?"_**

"They are laying dormant within the very sands of hueco mundo. You would have to awaken them." Tolof replies with a look of determination.

Ichigo nods and claps his hand. " ** _Alright So here is what we will do:_**

 ** _I will talk to my father and my friends and explain what has happened. Then if they join us in the war we will awaken the army once the Quincies make their move to hueco mundo. Now dismissed!"_**

The espada nod and sonido off to do what they need to do.

Ichigo felt his fathers power enter the palace with his human friends. He smiles with happiness and he vanishes in a swirl of black feathers and black flames.

Isshin looks around as he, Chad, and Orihime look around trying to sense ichigo.

Orihime felt something touch her shoulder and as she looks it was a single black feather.

As she holds the feather ichigos power was felt in the feather.

"This feather... it's ichigo's!"

Isshin and Chad look at the feather thinking.

'Why does a feather feeling it's ichigos?'

Then a pillar of black flames and feathers fall gently around them as Ichigo forms before them in his new badass form.

 ** _"Yo. It's been a while... dad."_**

Ichigo looks over at Orihime and smiles.

 ** _"And you look lovely as always Orihime."_**

Orihime blushes and looks down. "T-thank you I-Ichigo."

Chad walks to Ichigo seeing his new form.

"Is it really you Ichigo?"

Ichigo nods.

 ** _"Yeah I know I look strange but I now can be what I was chosen to be."_**

Ichigo looks at his father and moves his hand leading the way and walks leading them down the hall.

"Um Ichigo?"

Orihime squeaks out.

He looks over his shoulder at her.

"A-re those wings real?"

She asks looking at his black angel wings.

He smiles and nods.

 ** _"Yes they are real. They are really cool right?"_**

Chad gives his thumbs up.

(Classic Chad)

Orihime nods with a big smile and hops next to Ichigo as Isshin walks next to Chad and Ichigo.

 ** _"I know you three have questions. I will tell you what has happened in the throne room_**." Ichigo states as they enter the sand covered throne room.

Ichigo forms a table with three chairs for them and they watch amazed.

"Wow that's amazing Ichigo!"

Orihime exclaims.

Ichigo smiles sheeply and sits on a chair as the others sit.

Isshin looks at Ichigo with a look of concern.

"Ichigo. What happened to you?"

 ** _"The linchpin of hueco mundo died. So I being a hybrid was the chosen one and I now am in his place._**

 ** _I know mom was a Quincy. I saw her during my transformation and She wanted me to tell you and the girls that she will always love you and miss you all."_** Ichigo says with a sad smile.

Isshin's eyes widen at the words he just heard.

"She really said that?"

Ichigo nods and Chad looks at him.

"Ichigo are you able to come home?"

He shakes his head.

 ** _"I can't . But I will know what will happen._**

 ** _And I need you guys to give a message to the soul society. War is coming and the Quincies will return within several days or hours with devices that can steal bankai."_**

"What!?" Isshin exclaims loudly.

"I thought uryu was the last one." Orihime says with a confused look.

Isshin sighs and looks at them.

" they will return this soon? I guess I might explain...The king of the Quincies is said to be powerful like godlike powerful. He also was the cause of your mothers and uyru's mothers death."

Chads eye widensas Orihime gasps.

Ichigo though had a nuteral

look.

 ** _" yeah I know. I have seen things ."_**

Orihime looks at her crush.

"What do you mean Ichigo?"

 ** _"After I talked with my mom a saw everything... how this world was born... how the dinosaurs died out...the beginning of man... and the end of man. I felt all the emotions at deaths door for everyone who has died and who will die. It's strange but it is true."_**

Ichigo says with wisdom in his echoed voice.

"So you saw everything? From like the past and future?"

Chad questions to clarify.

Ichigo shrugs ** _."I saw the past but it's the future that I have trouble seeing because nothing is set for the future except war."_**

Isshin nods and looks at Ichigo.

"Son you sure about this?"

Ichigo looks back at him with a determined look.

 ** _"Yes I'm sure. I will send you back. Orihime and Chad and I will talk for a bit."_**

Isshin nods and looks at the other two.

"See you two later."

Ichigo nods and closes his eyes as black flames cover Isshin.

"See ya later mr kurosaki!"

Orihime waves at Isshin as Chad waves too.

Isshin nods as he disappears.

Ichigo looks back at them.

 ** _"Alright you two follow me."_**

He starts walking down a hallway with them and Orihime just stares at Ichigo with a blush.

' he is so different and yet the same... and he is so hot!! I hope I can stay with him longer... I just feel safe when I'm around him.'

Chad walks next to Ichigo and asks.

"Hey Ichigo where are we going?"

Ichigo smirks and looks at him

 ** _" a new beginning Chad..."_**

——/world of the living/——

Takashi.

A garganta opens and tatashi walks out with mist pouring out with each exhale he takes.

As soon as he takes a few steps out the garganta closes behind him.

Then he snaps his head to his right to see the one person he hated the most.

"It's been a while... father."

Kisuke appears on a roof and takes his hat off.

"Takashi... it has been a while. You look good."

Takashi nods and draws his knife from his trench coat.

"Thanks but you still look the same... ever since that day..." Takashi's visible eye sends a glare to kisuke.

"Son I know I made mistakes. I want to fix them and I want you me and your mother to be a family again. Please."

Kisuke sadly looks at his son hoping he will listen.

"You has your chance father but you were gonna let them kill me for just what I am!!"

Takashi suddenly lunges at kisuke who blocks with his benihime.

Takashi began attacking kisuke with amazing speed.

Kisuke wasn't given a single chance for an opening.

" my my you have improved so much over 115 years!"

Kisuke praises his son then shouts " scream Benihime!"

His classic attack shrieks at Takashi but it fazes through him.( like obito but with mist)

Kisukes eyes widen.

"You must be confused father. No physical or spiritual attacks can harm me. You will loose terribly and see your end!"

Takashi starts jabbing at kisuke so fast that it looked like so many blocks were attacking him as kisuke dodges the best he could while getting a few cuts.

Then kisuke clashes with Takashi. "I don't want to fight you son. Please let's talk about this.what happened to my boy?"

"Too late! You have chosen your side and I have chosen mine. I'm sorry but I won't come home. But I want answers. Like why did you create the hogyoku?! "

Takashi glares as kisuke sighs and jumps back.

" I found it but it was low on power... so I added adjustments and it awoke and I felt how it could be used for evil... I was scared... that kind of power in the wrong hands? so I hid it but it was too late. Aizen already knew and sent that hollow to infect you so I could bring out the hogyoku."

"You never did cuz you were afraid? Pathetic! I always thought you were smart and strong father... but now all I see a weak shop keeper who uses others to do the dirty work just like Aizen!"

Takashi shouts venomously as he held his blade out.

Kisuke winces at the truth and sees Takashi gather spiritual pressure.

'He is going to release?! Here?!' Kisuke gets into a battle stance as Takashi's knife glows white.

"Fog up-!"

A hand lands on Takashi's shoulder. He turns to see ulfrag.

"Ulfrag..."

"What are you doing Takashi? Master Ichigo instructed for you not to kill and releasing will be a sign that you wish to kill." Ulfrag states sternly then looks at kisuke.

"Sorry about this mr urahara but I can't let you two fight.."

Kisuke nods and sheaths his sword as Takashi does the same with a scoff.

"Fine he would have lost anyways."

Kisuke watches as the two leave in a garganta.

" I'm sorry Takashi..."

Nearby was youruichi flashsteping and seeing Takashi in the garganta.

Her voice froze at the sight no matter how badly she wanted to yell.

'Takashi...'

———-/soul society/———-

Captains meeting

Head captain Yamamoto sat on his chair and slams his cane.

"Captains! It has come to my attention that Ichigo kurosaki has been found but has chosen to stay in hueco mundo and has warned us of a war coming."

The other captains gasp in their own way except kenpachi.

"Sir if I may. why does Ichigo want to stay there? Does he not care for his human life?"

Jushiro asks with worry.

"When Ichigo was taken an arrancar killed his human body. So it's impossible without a gigai. And I also bring a message from the soul king himself." Yamamoto states as the other captains look at him with wide eyes.

"What does the soul king want?" Kenpachi asks boredly.

"The message reads:

Head captain.

I trust you are in good health despite how you your getting.

I bring news.

Ichigo is now the Chosen One. And has become the king of hollows, the linchpin like me but for hueco mundo. I trust you with this information. Do what you wish but I warn you. Don't engage with him in war! For he does no one will stop him except me. So please watch over his human siblings and friends.

Sincerely ryo."

The other captains began to think and process the new information.

Then kenpachi smiles with his wide grin.

" well that settles it where is Ichigo now?"

"You fool! The soul king stated that we don't engage him in battle or did you forget?"

Soi fon states sternly while kenpachi looks at her boredly.

"Tch all I want is a duel nothing else! If I don't get it then fine I will get it my self!"

Byakuya looks at the head captain and asks."sir what are we gonna be facing in their new war?"

"The Quincy... the thousand blood war will resume in a few days! I have an order for you all.

Train your bankai to the maximum and do everything you can to learn new techniques! Do so with a fire to survive this war! For we shall be captains and will not be crushed! Dismissed!"

With a slam of his cane the captains leave to begin training.

————/muken/—————

In a cell was the arrancar Arturo platuro. With chains holding his arms down putting him in a sitting position on his knees.

With his silver hair and mask piece still there he tries to move despite how weak he felt.

When he felt the darkness shift he opens one eye that glows.

" ah so master has chosen a new one... that's good.. now I can just wait... pleas get me out of here... I hate this place...where are you... sister..."

On the other side of the Muken

Aizen sat strapped to his chair with the hogyoku pulsing in his chest.

'What is it hogyoku? Is something wrong? Are you scared? Then obey me once more.'

Aizen focuses on the hogyoku but it just rejects him.

'Very well if you won't listen then I guess there is no point. You already found your master.'

Then the hogyoku glows brightly then disappears from aizens chest.

'Good luck hogyoku and have fun with your new master'

Aizen thinks with a smirk as he fell to sleep.

——-/palace with Ichigo/——

Ichigo Chad and Orihime stoped in room with a huge screen.

"Wow that is so awesome!"

Orihime squeals happily.

Ichigo smiles at her happily bubbly personality thinking.

' she is still the same Orihime ... she never changes... and hopefully never will change.' Then Ichigo looks ahead and they enter into a room with thousands of weapons and types of armor.

One stood out from the rest.

Covered in silver were two armor shoulder pads a white scale armor with horns on the edges of the arms and shoulders and neck base.

(Skyrim dragon armor but white.)

Orihime looks at the armor and asks. "Wow that's cool armor. What is it made of?"

 ** _"I think it's dragon scales. From what I have seen... this armor was made by alfiin and Tolof as a gift to the previous king. So I guess it's mine... hey Chad try it on."_**

Ichigo looks at Chad.

Chad looks at him."you sure ichigo? It's yours after all."

Ichigo nods and Chad nods understanding and puts it on.

( imagine Chad wearing dragon armor that's white. Badass right?)

Orihime smiles wide and claps her hands together.

" you look so cool Chad!"

Chad moves his arms around and looks at Ichigo.

"Thanks Ichigo."

He nods in return and looks at a skinny pale staff and gives it to Orihime.

" ** _Orihime try to push your energy into it like you would for your Soten keshun."_**

She nods and grabs the staff and pours her gentle energy into it.

As she pours her energy the staff starts glowing orange and gets brighter by the second.

Then an explosion of orange light appears with Orihime in a new outfit.

Her hair pieces were now bigger but with the top part longer then the bottom making it look like wings on her head.

Her arrancar uniform changed into a dress with a nice v cut and skinny sleeves and blue cuffs with a tall collar that was blue. The dress was skinny showing off her curves and bust line. Her wrists held two bracelets that had pink Perls with diamonds.

The staff held the other halves of her head pieces but look like they were made of the same energy of her shield and floated around the top.

She looked like an actual goddess.

Ichigos and chads eyes bulged at the sight of the beautiful Orihime .

She looks at them then her self. " oh wow this is so pretty!" She says as she waves and spins her staff.

As she spins herself Ichigo sees the symbol of soten keshun glowing blue on her bare back.

Ichigo blushes as he stares at her mesmerized by her beauty.

 ** _" you look beautiful Orihime."_**

Orihime stops and looks at Ichigo with a blush and fidgets with her fingers with the staff in her arm.

"O-oh thank you. You look v-very good too Ichigo. You look amazing too Chad."

Chad grunts and Ichigo nods and looks at Chad with a nod.

 ** _" alright guys I need you two to train and learn your new strength. I'm sure Tigahime and Tolof would help."_**

They nod and they leave as Ichigo teleports with black flames to his throne room and felt something in his hand.

He opens his hand and sees the hogyoku.

He widens his eyes surprised and brings it close to his face and examines it.

'Interesting... So you Chosen me as well?'

A faint and tired voice was heard in his mind.

"Yes"

He felt it absorb into his body and heard its voice again but more clearly.

The voice sounded like a little girl like Alfiin but younger.

"Ah finally a powerful master to serve!!!"

Ichigo thinks.

'Uhhh your a girl right?'

'Yup and now I'm yours Ichigo!!'

Ichigo nods with a soft sigh.

"This is gonna be a long day..."

————/few days later/—

Ichigo day on his throne and sees treya walk in and bows her head down.

"Master

My sensory system found out that the Quincy are attacking today!!"

Ichigo nods and stands up.

" ** _Prepare for battle treya and send Orihime and Chad to me and make sure that no Quincy will ever set foot in here!"_**

She nods and sonidos as Ichigo walks down the hall to the balcony and sees Orihime and Chad walking to him with their weapons ready.

"We're ready Ichigo."

Chad says calmly

Orihime nods and summons her energy staff thanks to Ulfrag helping her practice.

 ** _"Let's go._** "

He starts walking out with the other two following.

As he leads Chad grabs his huge deidric sword colored grey like ashes on his back.

As he touches the handle the edges of the blade glow red as if it came alive.

Orihime walks next to Ichigo with her new staff in her hand as they walk to a huge open patio where they can see the desert of hueco mundo but far up and was very close to the moon itself.

Ichigo walks out ahead of them and draws his kyber blade and the blade slowly turns white.

He raises the blade at the full moon and shouts.

" ** _AWAKEN_** -"

What will Ichigo do once he summons the army?

Will he protect hueco mundo?

Will he destroy all in his path?

Read the next chapter and find out!

As always love peace and chicken grease.


	6. Chapter 6 the rainstorm

_**Hello I'm back with a sixth chapter.**_

 _ **This time I will add more fights and stuff for you all.**_

 _ **Bleach is tite kubo's and my oc characters belong to me**_

 _ **Including ichigos form.**_

 _ **The rating may change over time but for now is just rated T for a Lot of language**_

 _ **Ichigo may be a bit ooc**_

 _ **That's because he seen more than he could handle if he was human but he isn't now is he hahaha**_

 _ **My big shout out for comments is anielsen33326**_

 _ **Thanks so much for the comments!**_

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 _ **T**_ he rain

The last espada that survived the winter war were in a cave far from las noches for it was laid to ruin.

Tia harribel the former tres espada sat against the edge of the cave and notices something odd.

"My lady is something wrong?"

Sun-sun asks as she sees her mistress's face in a confused look.

Tia said nothing but looks up at the moon that was now full making the land brighter than before.

Sun-sun looks at the moon in surprise.

" the moon... it's full?!"

Apache and Mila-rose came out and see the moon.

"What?! How is the moon full?!"

" I Don't know mila maybe you should ask it!!"

"Shut up Apache!!"

You shut up idiot!!"

"Slut!!"

"Trash!!"

"Bitch!!!

As the two argue, tia just looks at the moon like expecting something to happen.

Sun sun just sat with her mistress ignoring her companions arguing.

"This feeling..."

Tia murmurs to herself as she watches the moon as the ground began to quake.

The two who argued stopped and tried to keep their footing as the ground shook.

"Wha-what's happening?!"

"Mistress!! What's going on??" The girls ask their leader who stares in a trance at the full moon.

————-/elsewhere/———

Grimmjow pants after the killing stroke of a hollow and he sat on a rock and looks up at the moon.

"What the..."

Grimmjow's eyes widen as he sees the full moon and the whole land began to shake.

Then the moon seems to shine brightly and a small black dot slowly grows and creates a lunar eclipse and the ground shook even more till the sands began to hum.

————/Ichigo/———-

 ** _"AWAKEN!!!!"_**

Ichigo shouts to the moon and points his kyber sword at the moon and a black dot grows and makes a bright lunar eclipse.

He then fires a nameless getsuga into the darkness of the moon and the sound of marching was heard.

A black hollow with wings like a bat first walks out and lands infront of Ichigo with a bow.

The bat hollow's mask looked similar to Ulquiorra's but with several changes like two more horns and was completely black.

Ichigo looks at the hollow and says .

" ** _The time has come. It's time for war._** "

The black hollow nods and turns to the black moon with white ring and makes a very loud screech.

Everyone within hueco mundo heard the screech.

Black sand began to fall out of the moon and land in the sand of hueco mundo and slowly, forms began to take shape.

Grimmjow who was closest to the black sand realized that the sand was forming hollows and they weren't normal. The hollows looked like armored soldiers all black with a unique white mask. All were caring either shields with swords or spears and bows with arrows.

"What the fuck is going on?!"

He shouts completely confused.

The hollows ignore grimmjow and look up at the moon as if they were waiting for a command.

Then a hollow with a tall body with a mask of an Egyptian jackal and legs of one lands infront of grimmjow in a bow.

"Lord grimmjow. Your presence is required."

Grimmjow looks at the hollow with a glare.

"Says who?"

"Lord Ichigo has my lord."

The jackal says as grimmjows eyes widen in shock.

"Kurosaki!?!?"

He then grabs the jackal by the throat and demands.

"You better not be lying!! Now where is he?!"

The jackal didn't struggle to grimmjows surprise.

"He is up there." He says as he suddenly grabs grimmjow and sonidos.

Meanwhile-

Tia and her followers/sisters were met with a arrancar.

The arrancar was treya.

Tia narrows her eyes at the arrancar.

"What do you want arrancar?"

"I am here to escort you and your sisters to the palace for master Ichigo!" She says with a nervous smile.

The three girls behind tia began arguing again as tia thinks.

"Very well. You may take us there." Tia says surprising the tree girls.

"But mistress!"

Sun-sun protests but was met with her glare.

She bows her head in silence and the five of them sonido.

——/——-/Ichigo/————

As Ichigo stood and looks at his growing army with a smile then turns to see grimmjow and tia with her followers.

Tia had her eyes wide in shock along with her sisters.

Apache shouts.

"Who the hell are you?!"

Grimmjow though just drew his zanpaktuo and charges at Ichigo but Ichigo stops his sword with one finger!

"W-what?!" Grimmjow says in shock as Ichigo pushes him back.

 ** _"That's quite enough grimmjow. I know you all are surprised to see me even in my new form but I need your help. Hueco mundo is in danger." Ichigo says with a tone that sends a shiver in their spines._**

 ** _Tia looks at Ichigo with concern._**

"Why is hueco mundo in danger?"

 ** _"The Quincy are coming soon and we will hav a war. For hueco mundo's survival I need your help."_**

"The Quincy? I thought they were extinct." Tia says confused.

 ** _"They have survived the shinigami and now plan to take hueco mundo as a base so they can attack the shinigami and restart the war."_**

Grimmjow still glaring at Ichigo says.

"Alright So the Quincies want to take hueco mundo. So what now?"

 **"The two of you were espada and I hope that with your help we can protect huec mundo and destroy the Quincies for good since hollows are toxic to them." Ichigo says as he turns to see the bat hollow land with a bow.**

 ** _"They are coming my Lord."_**

Ichigo nods and looks at the two.

 ** _"It's time... for the greatest war this world will ever see... time to go to battle!!"_**

Ichigo turns and walks back to the balcony with several feathers falling off and get blown by the soft breeze with his long hair flowing.

 ** _He puts his famous scowl look and looks down at the growing army._**

 ** _"Grimmjow... I know you hate me. I don't expect you to help but if you do I will battle you whenever you want as long as you help me protect."_**

Grimmjow scoffs and smirks.

"Fine kurosaki and after this war is over you owe me an explanation and a battle."

Ichigo nods looking over his shoulder at him.

"Let's go."

————ywhach—————

As a huge portal opens with the sound of marching, ywhach walks out with a smirk on his face

"My children... it's time to erase them. Go forth and destroy all in your path!"

"Yes your majesty!!" The army shouts out.

He watches as the army move forward but suddenly stop at the sight of two arrancar on a sand hill.

"My my that's a lot of Quincies isn't there Tolof..."

"Hmm just more fur us to slaughter. Not one shall get past us. Alfiin I hope you can keep up"

Tolof says back to alfiin as they smirk at eachother.

I

Alfiin says catching her attention as Bambitta thought in shock.

"You can't harm me. If you did my master will kill you in the worst way imaginable. So I won't let you harm me."

"We will see!!" She says as she forms a bow and starts rapidly firing explosive arrows at alfiin who deflects all. ( think like the matrix with her speed)

————-/Tolof/———-

Tolof clashes with haswalch and strikes in diagonally and haswalch parries most of the blows.

Then Tolof sonidos through him with one slash.

"Octo slash.. level 4."

Four cuts suddenly erupted with blood on haswalch's arms and legs. Haswalch falls to his knee in surprise and pain and looks at him.

"What was that attack? I never seen it before..."

"I don't tell filth ancient techniques."

Tolof says as haswalch charges and they battle with a glare in their eyes.

Ywatch watches the fight win amazement and moves his army away from them and continue marching to los noches.

As he leads he felt another two arrancar appear.

"Tigahime!! I told you I hate meat!!!"

Well shut up and deal with it Ulfrag!!!"

Tigahime and Ulfrag stood infront of Ywatch's army and as nod steps forward.

"You will know fear hollows..."

As as-nod spoke they look at him with different expressions.

Tigahime looks at him with a bored look as Ulfrag had a confused look.

"Who the hell are you?" Tigahime asks/demands.

"I am as-"

Ulfrag interrupts him with a bala to his gut.

The blow makes him slide back a bit and he looks up at Ulfrag in anger.

"You are the creepiest Quincy I have ever encountered. So just die please."

He says in a mocking tone.

"Seriously Ulfrag? Fine you can play with him I have my eyes on someone else to play with." Tigahime turns to a Quincy with lightning on her.

Cadiss catnip then smiles like grimmjow.

Catnip looks at tigahime and smirks and charges at her and they began to fight in the air with speed.

(I don't know how to say the Quincy flashstep)

They caused explosions in the air as Tigahime began to laugh.

"Hahahahaha this is so much fun!!! Come on Quincy don't disappoint me!!"

"Stop underestimating me Damn it!!" Catnip shouts angered at her and fires lightning at her and Tigahime fires a red cero at her at the same time.

The collision caused a huge explosion like a firework.

Tolof looks at the explosion with a sigh.

"She is having fun... I guess I should as well."

"What... huff huff do you... huff ... mean?" Haswalch kneeling with multiple cuts on his body and stabs the sword into the ground to help hold himself up.

Tolof doesn't reply as the expressions keep going in the air.

'She is happy... I guess it does help to have a crazy battle loving friend on your side..'

——/Alfiin vs Bambitta/——-

Alfiin deflecting more arrows with a yawn and covers her mouth.

"Take me seriously damn it!!"

Bambitta shouts in anger and forms a huge arrow.

"Take this!!"

She released the arrow and alfiin smiles in a playful tone.

"Oooh a bigger one! This should be fun."

As the arrow flies at her she blocks the arrow with her hand and held her ground.

Bambitta watches in shock seeing her hold her strongest arrow with a hand.

"I-impossible!!!"

Alfiin smiles and flips over the arrow catching it as she flips and as she lands she throws it back full speed.

(Like zoom returning flashes lightning)

Bambitta widens her eyes before the arrow struck causing a huge bomb like explosion.

Alfiin blacks the wind in her face.

"Oooh that was a big one! " alfiin says in a child tone.

As the dust clears she sees Bambitta barely standing with Blut Vene active on her body.

Her cloths though... reduced to rags.

"You...you... YOU DAMN HOLLOW!! VANDSTIEL!!!"

She shouts making white wings appear from energy as she forms more arrows above her.

Alfiin watches with a confused look.

"Are you a bird?"

"W-what?"

Bambitta asks confused and surprised by that question.

Alfiin tilts her head and taps her chin as she thinks.

"Oh! You must be using your released form!! Yay!! Now I can use mine!!"

She says jumping around like a child as Bambitta began to grind her teeth in anger.

"Go ahead!! I will kill you and I will end all hollows!!" She shouts out as Alfiin held her sword forward with an unnatural serious face and the black blade starts to glow purple.

" bring out the shadow... and flame-"

————/Tolof/—————

Tolof looks at haswalch who manages to stab him in the back.

He glares as haswalch pulls out the blade.

"You were the toughest opponent I have ever faced. Rest and die knowing that you have failed."

He raises his blade to behead him.

"Failed?... failed?... you think you've won?!... I swore to protect this world and I will be there to see the Chosen day when all life comes to an end... and this isn't THAT DAY!!!"

Tolof shouts and raises his sword into the air and his blade glows brightly.

"Protect..-"

—————/Tigahime/———

Catnip and Tigahime fight with catnip getting mad.

"Stop moving and let me hit you damn it!!!" She shouts as she shoots her crossbow.

Tigahime smirks as she dodged the arrows in a rapid pace.

"Try to keep up or this will be boring!!"

She says as she attacks catnip with her cero.

The cero launches at her with a vwoom and was blocked by a should of raishi.

"Nice try hollow but you have to do better than that!!" Catnip says smugly.

"Tch." Tigahime scoffs and holds her blade backwards and the blade pulses like a heart and wind swirls around her picking up sand.

"Hunt down and devour-"

————-/Ulfrag/————

Ulfrag dodges the arrow attacks from as-nod as he talks about how Ulfrag was gonna loose Ulfrag sighs drawing out his katana from his lower back and the sword had two blades instead of one.

"My god your annoying... if you are the most annoying then I should just end you. I hate people like you... you people who want to see fear in others when you are already full of it... so I will end you Quincy and I will not remember your name..."

He spins his katana with his hand on the red and blue ribbons as he spins.

The sword starts making a whistle sound and wind swirls around him and as-nod.

"Sing through the mountains -"

—————/ichigo/————-

Ichigo stood with his army behind him as he watched the fight from a distance and smiles as he felt them preparing to release.

"So they are getting serious... hmm might as well let them."

Ichigo raises his hand to the sky and his hand glows with a symbol of a chained sword and the sound of chains breaking was heard and Ichigo smiles with the thought.

'Have fun and don't let me down guys.'

At the same time-

Tolof-"angel of light!"

Alfiin-"shadow princess!!"

Tigahime-"tiger goddess!!"

Ulfrag-"mountain goat!!"

————-/Tolof/—————

As Tolof shouts he was engulfed in a sphere in light.

Haswalch shoulda his eyes and felt tolofs power soar high.

'Impossible...'

He thought as he sees him appear in the air.

Tolof stood in th air with six white angel wings and golden armor with the top of his helmet covering his eyes but leaving his mouth exposed.his silver hair was now gold in color and was longer.

In his left had was a very long sword with silver designs on the handle.the blade it self was long like6 ft long and the handle that was colored grey was as long as his forearm. Tolof raises his blade at haswalch.

"Prepare yourself... hold your stance and extend your concentration. Don't let your guard down for even a moment."

Haswalch holds his sword in defense and stares at him waiting.

Tolof swings his sword in his left hand to the side and a wave of wind cane at haswalch and he dodges but was hit in the side and sent flying.

Tolof scoffs .

"Is this all you got? I expected more from you Quincy. Now you just disappointed me."

Haswalch shakily stood up with blood covering his right eye as he pants.

"Your kind ...pant... must be killed... pant pant... so that his majesty can create a better world."

Tolof chuckles and tilts his head.

"The world may seem bad but it's how it is.. in order to control all three realms two linchpins will exist to hold them together. That's how this world is and it's up to humans to change the third realm. Not us."

Tolof suddenly appears at haswalch with his blade at his throat.

"Any last words before you die?..."

Haswalch closes his eyes as he prepares to swing then was surprised when bazz-b shot fire at Tolof white he blocked with one of his wings.

"Hey Haswalch you better not die on me! Alright arrancar I'm bazz-B and I'm gonna kill you." A tall Quincy with a red mowhawk and a few ear piercings.

Tolof scoffs and swings his sword and looks at him.

"Hmph come and try."

———/alfiin vs Bambitta/—

A purple flame soared into the sky and her voice spoke with a more mature and older tone then her child tone.

"This is my power for I am the primara ."

As the flames recede a taller form walks out and alfiin looked taller with more curves.

She wore black armor that covers her arms and legs and her chest. The black armor seem to absorb light at the edges and she sprouts four black angel wings.

Her eyes changed to purple with grey instead of black and yellow. Her hair was now purple and pulled into a ponytail and her crown on her head was bigger and the points on it extended longer.

Her face looks a bit older and wore red lipstick.

She raises her gauntlet covered hand and she forms a spear with purple flames over it and grabs it and holds it in a throwing position.

"This is my power Quincy. Now do you understand?"

Bambitta stood with her eyes widened in shock at the arrancar.

She notices that the arrancar's chest was bigger then hers but her cloths were rags now and she knew she won't win.

"Why? Why are you this strong? What gives you the right to make you this strong!!" She shouts at her hoping for a good answer.

"It is to protect. That's my purpose... it's to protect hueco mundo and all who wish to be saved. That power that I have comes with the responsibility of protecting.

I protect my own."

Alfiin lets go of her spear and it starts floating with her hand controlling it.

She stars flouting and she looks at her.

"You wish to continue? If you do I will crush you with everything I have."

Bambitta seals her power and falls to her knees with her head facing down in defeat.

"I surrender. I can't fight against someone who is stronger then me..."

She felt her chin being raised with a finger and she looks into alfiins eyes.

"I see you have a heart but you are afraid to show it. In time you will learn... but now I will take that power you have and give you freedom."

Bambitta widens in shock and tries to speak but alfiin kisses her on the lips surprising her and felt her power drain from her and fell asleep.

Alfiin smiles and wipes her lips. She covers Bambitta in purple flames and teleports her safely.

"It's good that I only like gentlemen ... now I hope that master is doing well."

Alfiin turns to see another Quincy

———/Tigahime/———

Wind covers her and she steps out in her released form.

Her red hair got longer and more wild and fur covers her hands and feet with white armor covering her stomach, sides, back and her breasts.

Her ears were now like grimmjows and were reddish and her mask piece now stretched over her nose and goes to the other side of her face.

Her hands were clawed and were black and red. Her feet were like a cats. She also had a long tail extended from her tailbone.

Catnip felt her power as Tigahime roars making a shock wave.

"That roar made a shock wave?!"

Then Tigahime suddenly appears infront of her and punches her and sent her flying.

Then she hits catnip again in the air sending her in a new direction then again and again.( think of cloud strifes attack in the movie against sephiroth. I love that movie!!)

Tigahime starts hitting catnip in random directions keeping her in the air and her speed increases and drop kicks catnip to the ground.

Catnip lays on the ground unable to move and Tigahime lands above her with her face close like a predator to her prey.

"You lost."

Catnip falls unconscious as Tigahime looks up to see a Quincy wearing a white hood and had blond short hair.

"So you definitely are powerful. No matter... I will end you with my power."

The Quincy boy says as tigahime scoffs and holds her clawed finger at him.

"I already can tell you are annoying... cero oscuros gigante."

A huge black cero forms and flies at him and he didn't have time to react.

A mushroom of debris forms with a very loud explosion.

Tigahime scoffs and turns to leave but stops.

"Tch your still alive from that? How annoying..."

She turns to she a boy with his hood turn to rags and some burns and he was panting.

"Pant pant... that was powerful... if I didn't activate my blunt vene I would have died.."

He starts to form a bow then felt his chest get stabbed from behind.

He saw a black clawed hand from behind holding his _heart._

Tigahime smirks at the arrancar grimmjow who was in his released form.

"So your the sixth espada... grimmjow right?"

"Yeah... you are Tigahime. Kurosaki told me about you."

Grimmjow tosses the dead Quincy after crushing the heart.

"So your a cat too? Weird."

Tigahime and grimmjow look at each seeing familiar things with their released forms.

"Stop staring at me perv!!"

Tigahime yells and turns away as grimmjow blushes.

"You were staring too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!!"

The two argued for a while and catnip who regained consciousness was speechless at the two.

'They are so weird... and they are cats!!!'

———/Ulfrag vs as-nod/——

Ulfrag stood on his legs. Well he had four like nells but were different.

His fur on his goat legs were red and his mask turned into two big horns that curve over his head.

( like Loki's helmet)

His chest was in a red armor that look like it was made out of leather with black shoulder pads.

His hair still covered one eye but was now more refined.

The marks on his jaw grew longer to his neck and down his collar bone.

He gets in his hind legs and holds a javelin that had holes in a row in it.

He spins it once and as the javelin whistles, as-nod felt his body begin to ache in pain.

"This is my released form. And you will die in pain."

Ulfrag charges at him full blast and stabs as-nod in the shoulder as he tries to dodge and throws him in the air.

A green cero forms between his long goat horns.

"Cero.."

the cero screams to as-nod who tries to block but fails.

"AAAAAAAHHHHGGGGGG!!!!!"

As-nod screams in pain and lands in a pile of burned flesh.

Ulfrag walks up to him and throws the spear into the air and backs away.

" since you can't move I will end you. Farewell Quincy... "

As the whistling javelin lands and stabs into as-nod, the javelin glows and explodes in a bright light.

The javelin flies back to him and he turns to the forthcoming army and gallops to the army.

"Who's next!!"

As the First Arrancar battles with the Quincy ywhach looks at the horizon and notices storm clouds forming.

The storm clouds form all around them and lightning spark continuously.

Ywhach frowns at the feeling this gave him.

'Clouds here? What's happening? I didn't foresee this...'

As the clouds form the rumble sound of heavy marching could be heard.

The Quincy nearest to Ywach widen their eyes and some gasp at the sight.

A countless number of armed hollow army was seen.

Leading them was a trio of humanoid shapes.

The left was the beauty Orihime with her staff wearing her outfit she was given along with silver arm braces and shoulder pads. Her transparent fairy like wings could be seen on her back.

Chad on the right wore the white scale dragon armor.

He now wore a helmet that had two curved horns like a belrog. The armor seemed to glow red in the edges as he walks. His arms were in their true form and the shoulders were blazing with power.

In the middle was Ichigo with his wings folded and his horns covered in black flames. His eyes flowed brightly that ywhach could see from where he was. He wore the same from earlier but now with grey shoulder guards and the wind blew in their direction causing his hair to flow behind him.

In ichigos right hand was the kyber blade zangetsu and it was glowing red and black at the rims.

Ywhach felt his heart beat go up and sees other arrancar one the left side of Orihime.

Tia harribel walks with her sisters on her left side in armor.

Tias armor had blue color with sharks engraved in the design.

The armor covered her shoulders,chest, back and legs. Fins were on her arms and one big one was on her back.

Apacci's armor was a turquoise color with sharp blades on her arms and knees.

The armor around her neck are spikes in black in a protective circle.

Mila rose's armor was like her original outfit except with yellow and had bigger shoulder pads and covered more of her chest and legs.

Sun-sun's was a skinny armor and was Avery light blue with snake designs on the arms and shoulders and chest.

She wore mouth cover piece that was shaped like a snakes.

The three bestas's eyes including tia's glowed their colors with their power at their highest.

As the army marched with Ichigo leading them, the very ground shook cuz of how many were marching including the storm clouds closing in.

Ywhach then heard ichigos hollowed voice as if it was in his head that made him feel terrified or a moment.

"Let the rain fall... and the storm to rule the skies."

Well this was a good one

I hope this chapter was good for you guys.

Comments for suggestions.

The fights are ok I think.

I will add more and make them better.

My birthday is on the tenth of nov.

So happy birthday to me... yay

See ya for chapter seven


	7. The thunderstorm

**_Yo it's me. Sorry I haven't updated my stories lately. I ha e been busy and lazy and had writer blocks as I did my chapter._**

 ** _If anyone has a suggestion for a beta reader please pm me and I will respond as soon as I can._**

 ** _And now this is the new chapter I did for you all and I hope you guys enjoy!!_**

Thunder Battle

The thunder and the sound of marching echoed through out the world of hueco mundo.

Even the menos forest was shakened up by the sounds above.

As army marches on, Ichigo then walked up on a rock formation and brings his sword up into the sky.

As he pointed his sword, lightning struck the sword continuously but seem to not affect him at all.

The lightning lessens and he then points to the Quincies

"ATTAAAAAAACK!!!!!!"

The army roars in agreement and charges with Orihime, Chad and the others leading them with determination on their faces.

The storm swallows up the sky leaving a lightning show about them and occasionally struck a few Quincies.

Ywhach frowns at the sight and shouts extending his arm to the hallow army.

"Slay them my children! Leave none alive!!!"

The Quincy them start shooting arrows at the army that was charging at them.

Ichigo then spreads his wings and flies over to the army and aims his red flame, blue lightning covered blade that the enemy below and shouts.

"Getsuga Cero Relambago!!

The sword was swing at them sending a red black wave laced with lightning at them.

As the wave struck the ground a line of explosions erupted from below and sand flew everywhere.

Ichigo flaws his wings once and clears the sand and reveals ywhach with some minor injuries.

Ywhach frowns at Ichigo and holds his sword at him.

"Well my son born from darkness this is the end."

"Indeed it is ywhach... but it will be your end... and a new era will changes all worlds for the living world changes.. for we shall change as well."

Ichigo says as he folds his wings and gets into a battle stance.

Ywhach then charges with a down swing which was parried.

He then does several swings with Ichigo blocked with ease and blocks ichigos powerful attacks.

As they clash, the ground shakes up more and the trees below snap revealing the forest below and sand sings into the forest.

They get into a blade lock and wind picks up around them.

( like how Ichigo fought grimmjow with a. Mix of a butterfly Aizen!)

"Come on Ichigo. Show me your power! And I will make you see why I'm stronger!"

Ywhach shouts as Ichigo smirks.

"Only if you show me yours... **shizzarnassskaaa."**

( translates to "fake emperor")

Ichigo says and then starts chanting in ancient hollow tongue.

 **"Hatswsty aveny carnatos**

 **Astulaachesta...** " x4

" **Nniiicatha! Nisha bestanethria!!!"** X 3

" **Slentta beive don haimessa!!** "

In English it says

"For thy end has come and we shall provide."

"When life fades darkness takes."

"For the night, day, life, the sun, and moon shall wane!!"

As Ichigo shouts his power flares as ywhach does and began pushing against eachother.

Then Ichigo shoves him back and ywhach was breaking through trees from the shove.

Ichigo than started firing black ceros at ywhach relentlessly.

Which he deflects with some trouble.

Ichigo then charges At him again with a smirk.

———-/arrancar army/——

Tigahime and grimmjow turn to the sight of the ground breaking apart and sonido to a safe place.

"Holy shit!! Kurosaki is so powerful!!! How the fuck is he this strong?!?!"

Grimmjow rants.

Tigahime rolls her eyes and looks at grimmjow.

"He is the Chosen one. He was chosen by the first hollow emperor and is now the linchpin like the soul king in the soul society."

Tigahime explains.

Grimmjow's eyes widen in shock and turns to the battle seen then smirks.

"Well since he is having fun... let's go hunt some Quincy..."

Tigahime looks back at him with a similar smirk and bares her teeth in the smirk.

"Oh yeah... wanna see who kills the most?"

"One with the most kills gets to tell the looser what to do no matter what!"

Tigahime challenges grimmjow who smiles crazily.

"Your so on!!!!"

They sonido and start their game in their released forms.

—————/Alfiin/—————

Alfiin in her released form with her black wings folded behind her, watches the fight from a sand dune with a giggle and touches her bottom lip.

"The king is enjoying himself... well let's have some fun shall we... Tolof.."

She turns to see Tolof in his released form.

"It's been a very long time since I saw you in that armor Alfiin." Tolof says as he lands near her.

"I could say the same for you Tolof... you always look so dashing in that armor. It really speaks volumes about you."

She says with a giggle.

Tolof smiles at her.

"Yours does too along with other things."

He says as he turns to the battlefield.

"What happened to chicken head?" Alfiin asks.

"I cut off his arm and givin him and his friend a moral wound. They shouldn't be able to move for now now."

Tolof says and his wings ruffle a bit and settle down.

"Shall we fight together like old times?" Alfiin challenges as she levitates a purple flaming spear in her left hand.

Tolof smirks and draws his golden sword and they expand their wings.

"You need to ask Alfiin? This will definitely be fun."

They smirk at eachother and fly to the Quincy army.

As they battle through the army, they both had their backs to eachother and seem to dance in the carnage of battle.

———-/Ulfrag/————

Ulfrag was galloping through the sand and stops to see a raishi prison with Nelliel inside.

He trots up to the cage.

"Hey miss. Do you need assistance?"

He asks like a gentlemen.

Nelliel weakened by the cage with dried up tears looks up at him and was surprised.

"Your... an arrancar? What are you doing here?"

Her voice weak from crying sounded to him.

"I'm Ulfrag the original octova espada. What's your name miss and how as youstuck in here?" He asks as he looks at her.

Nelliel looks down and says.

" I'm Nelliel former tres espada... and I'm the only one here alive... they .. they killed.." she starts crying and suddenly heard the sound of something breaking.

She looks up to see the cage broken with Ulfrag in his sealed form and covers her in his uniform top.

He blushes a bit but was a gentleman.

"They killed your friends?"

She nods and sniffles.

"They killed them before me... and I was too weak to stop them..."

She suddenly felt a hug and saw Ulfrag hugging her.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I too have lost people to the Quincies... but now.. I will make sure their deaths were not in vain.. I swear it on my soul."

Ulfrag promises and Nelliel smiles.

"Thank you Ulfrag... your a lot like him."

"Who?" He asks.

"My friend Ichigo. He saved me once and made a promise like that before... and he was nice." She says with a smile.

"Master Ichigo? I see well he is here but is in battle right now."

"Ichigo is here?! Where?!"

She asks/demands.

"You need rest first then I will take you to him." He says as he lays Nelliel down and guards her.

Then he felt a spiritual pressure coming to him.

A Quincy with a mask with a star in it smirks at Ulfrag.

"Hey hollow! Let's start our grand battle of strength!"

He says flexing his huge macho arms.

Ulfrag looks at him and places his hand on his sword.

He then sees the Quincy use his high speed ability and dodges the punch.

"Ah a hollow that dodged My mighty fist. This is gonna be grand!" Starface says in a dramatic tone.

Ulfrag frowns and thinks.

'This one is gonna be trouble for me.'

————-/Orihime/————

For Orihime, she would normally tremble in fear and just have Ichigo fight but now thanks to the training she took from the original espada increased her abilities to a whole new level.

As she spins her staff deflecting all arrows that were aimed at her.

She looks at the attacker and froze with a gasp.

It was Ishida.

Uryu stood on the sand dune holding his bow at her with a neutral expression but his eyes spoke volumes.

"Orihime I don't want to fight you. Please step down. You don't belong in the battlefield."

He says to her.

"I belong with Ichigo and where he goes I go. Why uryu? Why did you leave us?"

She says with strength.then asks with worry in her voice.

Uryu sighs and aims his bow at her then dodges a fist from chad who appears.

"Chad..."

"Uryu... if you can't back down then I will be forced to fight you."

Chad says calmly as he pulls out his sword and his arms morphed.

————-/Ichigo/————

Debris fly everywhere.

The ground quakes and lightning flashes every time Ichigo and ywhach clash.

As they battle all hollows in menos forest flee for cover as the new linchpin of their home battles the king of Quincies.

"You are strong Ichigo... it's ashame that you will die by my hand." Ywhach smirks as he strikes at him.

Ichigo blocks and stops smiling and his scowling face appears.

 ** _"I would if I was weak... but now ywhach... its time to die for you have caused enough pain and suffering._**

 ** _I'll kill you since you killed my mother...and hope she will be at peace_**."

Ichigo says as he spreads his wings and points his finger in the air.

'I hope this works...'

Ywhach smirks more and waits.

"Go ahead and try Ichigo. I will prove to you I'm stronger that you in every way!!!!" He gloats as Ichigo starts chanting.

'Here it goes...'

" ** _The oozing crest of corruption, the arrogant vessel of madness, deny the seathing erge and make things stun and flicker, disrupt the sleep, the crawling queen of iron, the eternally self destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse!! Fill the earth and know your own powerlessness!!!_**

 ** _Hado number 90!_**

 ** _KUROHITSUGI!!!"_**

As he chants a huge black box forms around ywhach and his face was surprised.

As he finishes, ywhach looks at the closing opening and sees ichigos face with a smirk.

" ** _Try to get out of this asshole."_**

The black coffin closes with a dong for a few moments but to ywhach, it seemed like forever.

Pain everywhere on his body and a soundless scream of pain.

When the kido ended, ywhach

Was on his knee panting and coughing up blood.

"Your power... gahh... is strong Ichigo... but you will never win..."

Ichigo stood before him with a calm face.

" this is the end ywhach... I will end this war and peace will come for all hollows... no longer afraid of your race or shinigami."

Ichigo then points his kyber blade at him with a soft tone.

 ** _"Awaken and slay the heavens..."_**

As he says the words the sky seems to darken and the moon shines brighter.

" ** _Tenza zangetsu..."_**

Ichigo was covered in his power and his robe reseeding revealing his arms covered like his final form but his chest was still bare.

His wings were now expanded and a smaller pair sprouts underneath.

Ichigos hair turns white and a long white whiplike tail forms with the end having black flames.

His face looked older with his eyes being completely black with a thin white slit. The sound of chains was heard and ichigos hand grasps chains that form from the very sand below him.

His voice sounded like multiple voices speaking at the same time as he spoke.

 ** _" your power... your life... your soul... are now ours..._**

 ** _Tressnashest kathaa bruunniishasts_**

 ** _Shunisanis. Quinoari.. holingar... sessasar..."_**

(Translation:

"The judgment is past and is decided.

For we are shinigami, Quincy, hollow,... human."

As he spoke the chains snake from the sands and stab into ywhachs body.

Ywhach then struggles to get them off but was fruitless.

The chains start pulling him into a black hole behind him and skeletal arms reach out to him from the darkness and ywhach shouts to Ichigo.

"WHY?! WHY MUST YOU GET IN MY WAY?! I COULD HAVE ENDED ALL SUFFERING IN THESE WORLDS!!! WHY MUST YOU AND THE DAMN SOUL KING STAND IN MY WAY?!?!"

Ichigo in his new form looks at him impassively.

 ** _"It's within our will ywhach... suffering is meant to be... so humans can grow... without pain there is no growth and no growth means no dreams... and that will be a boring world... we will make sure your kind will live without your power and become forgotten in time..._**

 ** _Farewell fallen king.."_**

Ichigo then turns away and walks as the arms and chains pull ywhach as he struggles violently to get free.

"CURSE YOU KUROSAKI!!! CURSE YOU AND YOUR DAMN BLOODLINE!!!!!! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE !!! I SWEAR IT KUROSAKI!!!!

As he shouts the skeleton arms grab his body and wrap around him.

"I WILL BE THERE WHEN YOU DIE CUZ I WILL BE THE ONE TO KILL YOU AND DESTROY EVERYTHING YOUR CHERISHED WITH MY HANDS!!!.."

Ichigo looks over his shoulder with a glare.

As the hands start to cover ywhach's face, Ichigo says back.

 ** _"You forget... that we am immortal... We will never die for We have something to protect which you never learned... We are the number one protecter and the last you will ever see. Fall into the abyss ywhach... never return..."_**

The portal closes and dissolves into nothing.

Ichigo closes his eyes as the portal closes and breaths slowly.

 ** _"It's over ... the battle is won_**." Ichigos form turns back to his previous one and turns to see tia and treya and sees grimmjow and Tigahime arguing.

"I had 143 kills! I had one more then you!!" Tigahime says.

Grimmjow says with an attitude." No it's you who had 142 kills and I hand 143!! "

"No I did!!

"You wanna fight?!"

"Who's asking?!"

They get into their faces growlinga nd Ichigo chuckles.

"It seems you have found your match grimmjow."

He says to himself as they argue and the two women walk up to Ichigo with a deep bow.

"Master Ichigo... the remainder of the Quincy are captured and the army is waiting your command"

Treya says with a smile.

Ichigo nods and reseals his sword and he turns to his previous form.

"Good. Gather the others and meet me at the palace in the throne room and bring the last Quincy after you kill the rest."

He turns to the army and nods to them and they turn to sand as he looks back at the others.

Tia and treya nod and Ichigo nods in return then black flames teleport him into the throne room.

Treya looks at tia and scratches her head.

"S-so wanna go split up or team up?"

Tia closes her eyes for a moment and looks back at her.

"Teaming up is fine."

Treya nods with a wide smile and jumps up and around shouting.

"Yay I made a new friend!!!"

Tia sweatdrops at her and decides to let her be herself like her sisters.

Then they sonidos with the other arrancars and gather the prisoners of war and chain them.

Alfiin now I'm her sealed form smirks at the sight and looks at Tolof who also was sealed as he chained catnip who had her head facing down in defeat.

Tolof then turns to the Egyptian hollow and nods.

"Take them to the throne room. Our master orders it."

Tolof says and the hollow nods and several other hollows pick up the other remaining Quincy and sonido.

The arrancars follow and Tolof looks up at the full moon with a small smile.

"Peace can finally be achieved... all that's left is the shinigami... and Yamamoto..."

He says the name with hatred and his scar on his jaw burns slightly at the thought of him.

'We will finish what we didn't ... Yamamoto... and I will prove to your arrogance and your soul society that we are stronger..'

He frowns at the thought and sonidos to the throne room.

———-/throne room/———

On the throne that was decorated in a gothic black stone was Ichigo and as he sat in the throne the shadow covered most of him only showing his hands and legs and the glow of his yellow eye.

The throne room doors creak open loudly and alfiins md the espada including the newest walk in with Bambitta, catnip, haswalch, and bazz-b.

The Quincies were not in the best condition but were alive and chained.

Alfiin bows on her knee as the others do and the Quincies were forced to.

The bat hollow and the Egyptian hollow bow as well.

"My king we are here as you have commanded."

Orihime and Chad stood on each side of the throne in their armor and weapons. Kneeling infront was a rugged up uryu who looks at Ichigo with wide eyes.

"Ichigo?..."

Ichigo looks at him and says.

 ** _"Uryu?..."_**

Uryu turns away expecting an outburst but was given silence.

He glances up at Ichigo who turns back to the espada.

Orihime with her kind smile and Chad with his calm look.

Ichigo responds with his hand raising.

"Good. Now Quincies...

I will offer you a choice. You ... step forward please."

Ichigo points to catnip and she instantly got very nervous.

She shakes slightly as she stood before Ichigo staring in fear into his yellow eyes.

"W-what d-do you w-want?" She asks fearfully and looks down to escape his haunting gaze.

Ichigo then stood from his throne and steps to her and lifts her chin to his face.

"I want to know your name and what you wish for..."

He says in a very soft tone and she blushes at the sound.

"I'm chanise c-catnip... and..I just want..." she mumbles the last part and Ichigo tilts his head.

"Sorry can you repeat the last part?"

He asks as she nods.

"I wanted hollows to pay for taking my parents... you see... they were killed by hollows when I was a little girl..."

She was about to continue but was stopped when Ichigo cups her cheek.

"Catnip... I understand your pain... your king took my mother with the help of Aizen, the soul king, and a hollow named grand fisher. So I understand..."

She looks at him in surprise then grief.

"I'm sorry..."

He gently pats her cheek and then says in a gentle tone that almost sounded like a purr form a big cat.

"I offer you a choice...

You live in the living world without your powers and live as a human should...or... you will be given a chance to join us and become something far greater then what you have seen..."

Ichigo stands with his clawed hand extended to her.

She hesitates at first then grasps his hand and was pulled up.

She looks at Ichigo and says.

"I want to see this thing that you speak of... and I will join you.."

Ichigo nods and a stand forms next to them holding a small black bowl. He then moves his hand over the bowl and drives his claws into his palm drawing blood.

As the bowl gets filled catnip looks at him in confusion and asks.

"Uhh what are you doing?"

Ichigo finishes and the blood stops and his hand heals instantly leaving no marks.

He points to the bowl.

"Drink. You will start a new life and with a new power unlike anything that you know."

"Is this some kinda game? Can't I just keep my powers and serve you?"

She asks nervously.

The bat hollow steps forward making a spear out of green raishi.

"That power erases souls and makes our worlds go unbalanced. That power is too dangerous especially to humans for when a soul is erased by another they are sent to hell forever."

The bat hollow says ina deep tone.

Ichigo turns to him and waves his hand.

"Kisar She is only asking a question within reason."

Kisar nods and the spear disappears as he steps back.

Catnip was sweating at the truth.

"I will go to Hell?!"

Ichigo nods and points to the bowl.

"Drink and you will escape fate and play the ultimate game... Light vs Dark

Hope vs despair..."

Catnip shakily brand the bowl and sips some of the blood and she places it back and starts shaking with black veins appearing in her skin.

"What now?"

She asks ina fearful tone.

He doesn't answer as she fell to her knees with black blood venes forming under her skin.

He turns from her and looks at haswalch and bazz-b.

Bazz-b was in a bad shape with a broken nose and busted lip and a black eye.

Haswalch wasn't in a worst condition but hand some cuts across his body.

Ichigo looks at him.

"What is your choice?"

So that's another chapter done.

If you have suggestions for a beta reader please pm me or comment to let me know.

To be honest I doubt most people would actually enjoy my storytelling.

Hope you guys like it.

See you next time and

Merry Christmas time everyone and I hope to post a new chapter before Christmas Eve

With a Christmas special!

As always sayonara!


	8. Tides turning

8 it's time for another one

As always bleach is owned by tite kubo not me

I only own my oc characters.

Warning: ooc through this story.

If you don't like it then don't read.

This is an au so people are gonna be ooc.

Let's goo!!!!

—————/soul society meeting/——

In the captains meeting were the captains obviously.

Yamamoto slams his old cane and says in a gruff voice.

"Let this meeting begin.

Now mayuri kurosuchi has a report for all of us to hear."

He turns to the creepy clown who steps forward.

"Now my sensory system in hueco mundo in the last 72 hours had been active until this happened."

He rolls some beads on the floor and they shine creating a hologram.

Everyone gasps or has wide eyes as the hologram shapes into Ichigo fighting ywhach.

"It appears that Ichigo kurosaki has battled an unknown aslant and seems to have won."

As mayuri says that Yamamoto sweats on his bald head.

'That is Impossible...ywhach and Ichigo battling!!! ... he was declared dead but now he has his powers back and is more powerful. Central 46 will not like this and probably order his execution... or imprisonment'

As Yamamoto thinks, byakuya was thinking as he sees the still hologram of Ichigo in his new form.

Retsu smiles knowing yah the will probably use his power for protecting.

Kenpachi was smiling with a scary grin and asks.

"Hey how powerful is he now?"

Mayuri rolls his eyes and clicks another button.

The hologram disappears and says to kenpachi.

"From what my sensory system got. Nothing.

But his opponent... just as strong as the head captain or more."

Kenpachi smiles more and turns to walk out when Yamamoto slams his cane.

"Kenpachi zaraki! You will stay at your spot till the meeting is over understand!!"

He yells with his spiritual pressure being heavy on him.

Kenpachi nods and sighs as he gets back to his spot.

"This is my order I will send several captains to hueco mundo and see if Ichigo kurosaki is alive. And if he is then Bri g him here for questioning.

Leathal force is accepted.

Captains... byakuya, kenpachi

Shunsui, and lieutenants, renji, rukia ,and momo will go. You are to leave as the meeting is done. Meeting adjured!"

The captainsreturn to their duty and Yamamoto sat in his desk and thinks of ywhach.

'If Ichigo defeated him who will stop him if he wanted to end everything...'

————/living world/———

Yuzu was crying in ichigos room on his bed.

'Ichigo... why...'

As she cries Karin walks ina nod holds her twin close.

She says nothing as she holds her and Isshin in his room was thinking of the espada that took him.

Then a black flame appears on his desk and as the flame disappears a letter was left.

He opens to find ichigos hand writing.

Dad

I hope you and the girls are fine. Sorry about Tolof. He doesn't like shinigami very well. I know you and the others are planning to rescue me but I don't need it. You see, I was chosen to be a protecter and now I have the power to.

I will come and visit but won't stay for long. I recently battled the Quincies a few days ago and now have a few left alive and depending on their choice you may see them without power or memories.

Tell the girls I miss them and that Orihime and Chad say hi.

See you soon.

Ichigo."

Isshin smiles and walks to the girls.

"Girls. Ichigo says hi and that he misses you two."

"Why can't we see him?"

Yuzu asks with a shaking voice from crying.

"It's cuz he is in a place where we can't go." Isshin says sadly.

Yuzu looks down disappointed.

Karin looks at her dad with a stern look.

"Dad, tell us the truth and don't sugar coat it!"

Isshin looks at her then sighs and proceeded to tell them how he met their mom, the soul society and hueco mundo.

"So Ichigo is an a place filled with bad souls?" Yuzu summarized.

Isshin nods and Karin then asks.

"So what do we do? How do we go to see him?"

"I can't let you go to see hi cuz he won't allow it." He says as he looks at her with a serious look.

"There are dangerous monsters there Karin... he doesn't want you two to get in danger just to see him. Besides he said he will visit."

The two calm down at the words as Isshin hugs his daughters.

Yuzu and Karin had a same thought as they hug their father.

'Please come home... Ichigo.'

————/hueco mundo/—————

Haswalch and bazz-b look up at Ichigo who held the bowl to them.

"It's your choice. Choose now and see what lies ahead." Ichigo says and haswalch shook his head along with bazzb.

Ichigo nods and places the bowl back.

"Very well... look into my eyes and your new life without hollows and shinigami starts."

The two former Quincies look into ichigos eyes and suddenly fell unconscious.

Bambitta watches scared and looks at Ichigo who turns to her.

"Alfiin already taken your power... you still have a choice."

She looks at the two next to her then the bowl.

She shakely grabs the bowl and takes a gulp and black veins form on her skin.

"What now?" She asks with a dry voice and pain shoots through her whole body.

Ichigo turns and nods to Tolof and. Alfiin.

"Now ... you die and be reborn as one of us..

Bambitta falls to He side like catnip does and they both slowly die with white masks forming over their faces.

"Tolof ,Alfiin, place the ones the bowl in their rooms and the two who chosen human life in the world of the living."

They nod and sonido with their tasks.

Orihime walks up to Ichigo.

"Ichigo umm what about us? What about school?"

Ichigo looks at her with a smile."You two can still go to school but you have to come here after. This is your new home. We are family here."

She nods with a smile and Chad gave a cheesy thumbs up.

The two left the room to find their own and Ichigo was left with Enya.

Her blushing face was very obvious even to Ichigo.

"Enya... what's on your mind?"Ichigo calmly asks.

Enya fidgets with her fingers tans stutters.

"I uh want... t-to ask y-you...

Why? Why did you spare them?"

Ichigo nods and walks to the black ball and she follows.

He touches the ball and the eye glows from inside the ball and he looks at her.

"Touch the eye and you will see my answer."

As she moves to touch it they were interrupted.

Tolof sonidos with a bow to Ichigo.

"Master... several shinigami captains have appeared in hueco mundo. They seem to be looking for you milord."

Ichigo sighs and nods.

"Very well send them here and make sure to disarm them first. If not then tell them to come without their swords if they wish to talk."

Tolof nods and turns.

"Yes my lord."

Tolof sonidos and Enya looks at him.

"What do we do now?"

Ichigo smiles at her and pats her head.

"You can stay if you wish while I talk with them."

Ichigo then sits on his black throne and waits with Enya standing next to him.

———/captains/———-

Kenpachi looks around as they land in the desert.

"So where is he? I want to fight him!"

"He knows we are here. He will either come to us or we will be brought to him."

Byakuya states in a nutshell.

Shunsui sighs and lowers his hat.

"Man what a pain... can't we just do a letter or something?"

Renji and rukia look at eachother hoping that Ichigo is still the one they knew.

Then they hear a sonido and see Tolof.

"Welcome shinigami..."

Tolof says with distaste.

Byakuya and the rest turn to him with cation.

"Where is Ichigo kurosaki?"

Byakuya asks sternly.

"If you want to meet him then I suggest to hand over your swords. Then you will see him."

"No way! I need my sword if I want to fight him!"

Kenpachi says with his stupid grin.

Tolof sighs and says.

"My lord says that if you want to speak with him then hand over your blades to me and when your done they will be returned."

Renji looks at his captain as rukia and the others think.

"Well if it gets the job done then here."

Shunsui shocks everyone by handing his swords to him.

As soon as that was done he disappears in a flash.

———-/throne room/——-

Shunsui then looks around and sees Ichigo on his throne.

"Well this is surprising."

"It's been awhile captain shunsui. I trust your in good health."

Ichigo says with a smile.

Shunsui nods and lifts his hat.

"Well I have been better. How are you Ichigo? I see you have a new fashion statement."

He says jokingly.

Ichigo chuckles and looks at him.

"You never change do you shunsui. How is Jushiro?"

"He is alright but thanks to what you said about medical advances in the human realm he was able to get his lungs back. So thanks."

He says with a small bow.

As he bows the others apear and kenpachi sees Ichigo and gives a huge grin.

"Yo Ichigo!"

Ichigo sighs and replies.

"Kenpachi. Still battle hungry as ever... byakuya. I see you have a new style... you looked better with those head piece things when we first met."

He looks at byakuya who stares at Ichigo with a surprise look.

"What happened to you Ichigo?" Rukia asks worriedly.

Renji nods agreeing with her and momo shakes where she stood.

Ichigo stood up and walks to them and they see his wings.

"Ichigo?! When did you get wings?!"

Renji says.

He stops infront of them.

"You know the soul king right?"

The others nod.

"Well the world of hueco mundo has a linchpin like the soul king but for the hollows. I'm the linchpin now and I was chosen to rule hueco mundo and protect their race. The previous king before me was dying and wished for an heir and I was born. He didn't know of me till I lost my power fighting Aizen. When I used the final getsuga tensho he found me and awakened the first arrancar to find me and Bring me here. When he died I saw the beginning of our worlds and the truth behind life. I saw how the dinosaurs became extinct and how man first came to being."

Ichigo says and their faces had different expectations.

Byakuya was shocked along with rukia and renji.

Kenpachi just had a normal look.

Shunsui has his eyes wide for a while.

"So you saw time itself?"

Ichigo nods and continues.

"I saw how the soul society was originally made and all the dark secrets of the soul society including the arrancar hidden beneath central 46."

Shunsui gasps and momo nearly faints.

Rukia and renji hold momo as Ichigo talks.

"And that is why I'm like this and I have no regrets."

Ichigo says with a smile and shunsui nods understanding.

"Ok that helps us understand. I think we can work something out if we come to a peace treaty." He says as byakuya puts his hand on his chin in thought.

Ichigo nods.

"We can have that. We will have the treaty in the world of the living."

They nod in agreement and were sent back after Ichigo tells them.

"Look I know you all have more question but they will be answered at the treaty. I will see you there."

Before they could protest they were engulfed in a flash of light and reappear in the soul society with their swords.

"This was ... weird and yet fun." Shunsui says as he leaves.

The others then go to the captain commander to report what they did.

————/Ichigo/———

Ichigo turns to Enya then nods.

"Gather the espada tomorrow for breakfast. I'm going to sleep. Only wake me up if needed."

Enya bows and sonidos as Ichigo walks to his personal bed and wraps his wings around him. He seals his form and turns into a human shape.

The feathers fly off revealing a long haired Ichigo with him looking human except with the vasto lorde marks still on him.

He lays in bed with the thought.

'This is just the beginning...'

As he falls asleep Enya sneaks in and watches him sleep with a blush.

——/Orihime and Chad/——

Orihime was in her room thinking of what she did in the battle and wishes it not to happen again.

Flash back/—-

The battle-

Orihime ran to the Quincy army and held her staff in her right hand.

As she ran with chad by her side, the hollow soldiers around her ran with her and chad as if they were leading them.

As the opposing army charged, she raises her staff and it glows a green like her shield and forms an energy attack she learned from her training.

She fires the attack into the army rejecting all who fell to the attack.

The arrancar around her fought with there strength and was glad that she was able to stand next to her friends who are like her family.

She blocks arrows and other attacks throughout the battle and healed the wounded if they were injured.

She then stood on a sand dune overlooking the battle arhat finished.

She looks over the whole battlefield in sadness and sheds one tear for them.

"I hope I don't have to fight anymore wars like this..."

she says to herself as she turns away from the battle field to see grimmjow arguing with Tigahime and she sees nel.

"Nel!!"

She runs to nel as they hug eachother.

"Orihime! Your back! I'm so happy! How have you been?"

Nel asks as she looks at Orihime.

Orihime replies.

"I'm good! Are you ok? Your not hurt?"

Nel shakes her head.

I'm good thanks to Ulfrag. He healed my wounds and saved me from being captured."

Orihime sighs in releif.

"Im glad your ok. At least we didn't loose anyone in the war."

Nel nods and the flashback ends with Orihime and nel catching up and talking about random things like what she eats.

She now was in her pjs and sees her school uniform with a note.

'Orihime

I made sure to get all your belonging and brought them here for you. If you need anything else jut ask and we will get it for you.

The bracelet will open a garganta for you and will

Take you to the school.

Have a good night

Ichigo'

Orihime smiles and hugs her teddy bear as she lays in her bed.

'I will help him anyway I can.'

That thought was the last as she fell it sleep.

Chad lays in his bed wearing his pj and notices something watching him.

"I know your there..."

He says in a calm tone.

In the shadow of his room a small creature crawls out revealing a small fluffy hollow with a cute mask.

The small hollow warbles and hops to him and he holds it close.

He gets a smile as he cuddles with the animal and says.

"Your name will be ... Oscar."

The little red hollow squeaks and lays on his head as he falls asleep.

——/world living meeting/—-

Later after breakfast-

Ichigo in his human basic form walks to Urahara shop with Alfiin and Tolof by his side.

"Tolof I hope you won't cause problems?" Ichigo asks looking at the segunda.

Tolof looks at his king.

"As long as they don't attack you my lord."

Ichigo nods with a rolling eyes mentally.

'Man even with my position being called that still bothers me.'

Alfiin skips around and waits.

Urahara opens his shop door.

"Ah Ichigo! I'm glad you can make it!"

"Let's get this over with kisuke. I have sisters to visit."

Kisuke nods and walks then to a bigger room where Yamamoto and two captains were seated.

Shunsui and jushiro wave at Ichigo smile and waves back.

"Ichigo. I'm glad to see your ok."

Jushiro says with a calm smile.

Yamamoto opens one eye.

"It's been a long time hollow."

He says with a hint of hate to Tolof.

"It sure has been Yamamoto."

He says back with distaste.

Ichigo looks at him and he backs down.

"Let's get this over with.

So what do you want from us Yamamoto?"

He looks at the old captain as he strokes his big beard.

"Are you an enemy to the soul society?"

Ichigo responds.

"Only if you are to me. These are my terms.

Yamamoto then nods to them.

"They seem reasonable but the last one... that may be impossible due to central forty six."

Ichigo nods.

"I will speak with them myself later.

And my last one is this: if anyone targets my family they will be killed without a second thought."

Yamamoto nods and sees a paper form from fire.

The paper was written in blood red writing and was in hollow tongue.

Yamamoto signs his name on it as Ichigo does after him.

The others do the same but Tolof hesitates at first then signs.

Ichigo nods and gets up with the two espada.

"If the soul king has a message for me let me know."

The three sonido leaving the other three alone.

"That boy is strong now. I pray we won't be enemies."

Yamamoto says as the other two had the same thought.

——/kurosaki clinic/—-

Yuzu sat in the living room and heard a knock and answers it to only freeze.

"Hey yuzu."

"ICHIGO!!!!"

Yuzu crashes into her brother knocking him over and starts balling her eyes out.

"Where have you been Ichigo!?!? You never came home!! I was so scared that you died!!!"

He pets her head and Alfiin watches with a smile and Tolof watches from his exposed eye.

Sounds of feet scampering in the hall echo to Ichigo and sees Karin charge at him.

Karin crashes into him as soon as he gets up knocking him back down.

Ichigo tried to comfort his sisters as the two espada watch.

Alfiin watches with a happy smile while Tolof kept a neutral face.

They start talking and he introduces the two espada to his sisters and they bow to them .

"Hi I'm yuzu"

"Yo I'm Karin"

Alfiin bows and Tolof does the same and say.

"We are honored to meet our masters younger sisters."

The twins blush a bit at the sight.

Karin waves it off while yuzu hugs them and affiin hugs back while Tolof blushes but refuses to hug.

"Sorry about him he's not much of a hugger."

Alfiin says with a giggle and yuzu smiles up at Tolof.

He nods and turns to Ichigo.

"Master Ichigo... how long will we stay here?..."

His voice had the hint of being uncomfortable.

Ichigo looks at him with a smirk.

"I'm gonna stay for a few days with my family then I will return home."

Tolof nods.

Alfiin and the twins walk inside as Tolof and Ichigo follow in after them.

Isshin was standing in the room and looks at Ichigo.

Ichigo looks at him and smiles.

"Hi dad."

Isshin smirks and pats his shoulder.

"Welcome home Ichigo.

Can I ask why those two are here?"

He gestured to the two arrancar.

Ichigo responds.

" they are here as escorts and refused to let me be here alone. So thy came along so please don't do anything stupid."

Isshin nods and sees yuzu started cooking and Alfiin was looking at the tv as if it was from a different world.

"What is this? It looks so weird." She asks as she touches the tv screen.

Karin tells her.

"It's called a tv or television.

It makes moving pictures."

Alfiin gasps and watches the tv as Karin turns it on and plays a movie.

She and Karin sat and watched the tv and Tolof was In the kitchen and helps

Yuzu cook and she noticed that he was very good at it.

"You know how to

Cook?" She asks.

He nods and hands her the bowl and continues.

"I'm the main chef in the palace and I have made a lot of food in my life."

She nods and cooks their lunch.

Isshin and Ichigo talked about the treaty and how it went.

"Well at least we are gonna deal with them in a few

Days."

Isshin nods and warns him.

"Yeah be careful Ichigo. Those old farts are very stupid and old. They won't move much."

Ichigo nods and yuzu and Tolof served everyone lunch.

As the family and two arrancar sits nd eat lunch, yuzu asks Ichigo about hueco mundo and when he will visit again.

"I will visit when I can. Your birthdays are definitely a yes.

Moms anniversary is a yes as well."

Ichigo says calmly and yuzu smiles wide and Karin nods with a smile.

Ichigo then starts telling the twins how he became what he is minus the bloody parts.

——-/hell forth level./——-

Deep within hell's forth level sat a kushinada that looks up as if he hadn't moved in ages.

As he looks up he felt a new rise in power and knew it was the same boy who used the Golden hell armor.

The kushinada shakes his head and spoke in a deep tone.

"It seems that the armor refuses to leave you... your destiny is not even close to being done... we will meet soon... my lord of darkness.."

The kushinada lowers his head again and falls asleep like he was before.

——/void in the garganta/—

The garganta. The walkway for hollows.

Not everyone knew what was in that void except dead spiritual particles that flow like a sea.

Deep within the void was the floor that had dust that streak he'd on forever. Basically it looked like the ocean floor where there was no light except the light of the pathways that form high in the void illuminating the floor lightly.

However, in the dust sat a white humanoid shape that seem to have a shell that covered the persons body.

Then a crack appears over the face of the being and one eye opens revealing a bright yellow eye.

The mouth slowly cracks open

And a long tongue slips out and flicks for a bit and a hiss sounds in the void.

The human shell slowly falls apart and what was underneath was a black fog with the human shape with the eye being yellow.

The being looks up in the void and one word escapes its mouth.

"Izziran... kurenash..."

(Ichigo. Kurosaki)

Finally done with this chapter!

Who is the one in the void?

Happy new year to all and hope to see more

What does the kushinada want?

Find out in the next chapter!

Peace!!


End file.
